Foriegn Allience
by Mackus23
Summary: This is a Disney/Hercules fanfic. In my story; Meg is a goddess from the Norse region. I like to change things around and give the 'what if' factor. Hercules is invited to Asgard to create an allience between the Olympian Gods and the Norse Gods.
1. Chapter 1: A rude awakening

It was yet another bitter cold morning in Asgard. The sun hardly ever peeked through the snow heavy clouds. Asgard is, of course, home of the Norse Gods, where the mighty Odin and his wife Frigga rule.

One goddess preferred to live alone, in the side of a large mountain. The cavern inside was dark and dank, which is exactly the way Meg preferred it. There was a large bed piled with soft furs, and a large fireplace was carved into the the mountain rock. A small candle on the nightstand, next to the bed, flickered from the cold air. Long Auburn hair spilled out from underneath the furs. Meg was in a deep sleep, buried in the bed. Her faithful stallion (Timber) was purring a peaceful snore in the corner. Suddenly, a large boom shook the cave. Meg peaked over the covers. Uninterested in whomever was at the door, she covered her face with the covers, determined to go back to sleep. The knocking continued. Groaning in defeat, Meg kicked off the covers angrily, grabbed a light robe (she only wore her a simple white tunic with gold trim at night, she figured; why should she dress elegantly for bed?) Tying the sash across her slim waste, she pulled at the metal ring on the massive stone door. Without being invited in, Her mod, the messenger god, zoomed in.  
"Please, come it" Meg said dryly. Her mod adjusted his colored glasses and smoothed out his mustache.  
"This is not a social call Meg" said Her mod in his usual monotone voice. He carefully unrolled a long scroll and read; "Lord Odin wishes to see you immediately on a dire matter."  
Timber lifted her head in interest. "It's too early!" complained Meg, "He can wait a couple more hours." She plopped back on the bed.  
"Immediately" repeated Her mod, and flew out the door.

Timber turned to look at Meg, her black eyes large. "I have no idea what he would want" reading Timbers mind. " It better be worth dragging me out of bed!" She didn't mind Odin, she just enjoyed her privacy. Meg grabbed a long, navy blue dress from the wardrobe. It had a slit riding up to her knees. She fastened a belt along with the medallion that signifying her godhood. She placed a long brown cape over her shoulders. And to complete the ensemble, she hurriedly tied her deer hide sandals over her ankles. "You can stay, I don't need a ride" Meg told Timber scratching her nose. Timber laid her head back down on the the soft blanket. Meg walked outside, then she started to pick up speed. Her godly powers were; speed, tranquility, and victory. Her duties covered; helping and aiding athletes and presiding over athletic events. As she continued running toward the Hall of the Gods, a hand jetted out in front of her. Sputtering to a stop, she saw the last person she wanted to see, ever.

"Good morning Meg". It was Thor, the Thunder god and son of Odin.  
"I told you never to do that!" Meg said sharply.  
"Do what?" Asked Thor innocently.  
"Come near me!" Spat Meg.  
Thor had always had a thing for Meg. Being the son of Odin, he was spoiled and felt he deserved everything he wanted, including Meg. "You know I make your heart thunder." Said Thor, his eyes wild. Meg's pale skin turned beat red, then she smiled wickedly.  
"Perhaps", she replied softly. He leaned in to kiss her. She sped behind him and pushed him into the velocity of his own fall. He landed face first in the snow. He pulled his head out of the snow bank and glowered. Meg laughed hysterically, "Your nose now matches you name", referring to his now sore nose. She turned on her heal, kicking up the snow in his face as her legs spun, which covered Thor's head with cold wetness.

Not looking back, she finally arrived at her destination. She entered the building not sure what to expect. She came to the door at the end of the hall and rapped lightly. "Enter", called a low voice. Meg pushed open the door and stepped inside. Odin's office was decorated with horns and antlers, like much of Valhalla. Odin was sitting on a long couch and gestured Meg to sit opposite him. Meg obeyed and plopped into the stiff chair.  
"I'm pleased you responded so quick", Odin began.  
"Look", Meg interrupted, "He deserved it, and..."  
"No, no, no. That's not what I called you here for", Odin chuckled. Meg relaxed and leaned back in her chair waiting for him to explain. "Do you recall the topic at the last council of the gods?"  
Meg did a quick flashback, she remembered her head resting on her arms in front, asleep. "Not off the top of my head", she admitted.  
Odin looked as if he expected no less. "We were discussing an alliance with the Greek Gods." Meg was confused. "We need as many on our side as we can recruit, if the prophesy of Ragnarok comes to pass."  
Meg nodded, still confused. "And... this has what to do with me?" Odin held his clasped hands in front and said thoughtfully, "A member of their council will visit Valhalla to inspect us, to see if forming an alliance would be to their benefit, and us, in turn, to them."  
Still having no idea where he was going with this. "Okay... I'm still lost in seeing how this should concern me. If your asking me to be on my best behavior just say so."  
Odin stroked his beard patiently. "I want you to meet and greet our guest. You know, show them around, make them feel comfortable, then we will host a grand feast the following day, once they get settled. I would do it myself, but I must help prepare the celebration."  
Meg opened her mouth to refuse, then, she thought a moment. "I will accept, on one request." Odin waited. "Keep your son away from me, for that long."  
"I think that can be arranged." Agreed Odin.

As Meg left, Odin breathed a sigh of relief. His life Fri gar entered from another room.  
"Well", she began, "did she agree?"  
"Yes", replied Odin, helping himself to some hot cider.  
"Are you sure this is what Mimir told you?" She wondered.  
Odin was lost in thought. He remembered traveling to the Well of Wisdom to seek advise from Mimir the Wise, concerning the upcoming event. He had told Odin that the only way to seal the alliance between the countries was through marriage. Though he did not say between who. The Norns were not specific on the subject either. Odin didn't know if the deity representing the Greeks was male or female. All of his gods were too proud to spend an afternoon with the Greek. His goddesses were all too shy. He thought of 'Meg', who is not shy and under the proper persuasion , could act polite. Though he did not think that Meg was the marrying type. "This is what I think is best", Odin said to his wife.


	2. Chapter 2: North Meets South

.

Meg had an extra bounce in her step as she exited Odin's palace. 'I'm going to be rid of Thor', she thought cheerfully.  
"What's got you so giddy?" Asked a voice behind her.  
Meg turned and smiled. It was her best friend (besides Timber) Zebra  
(note: It's pronounced with a short 'E' like essence. Not like the animal)  
"Thor is going to be outta my hair." Meg replied gleefully.  
"How'd you arrange that?" Wondered Zebra.  
"Oh, I have to baby-sit some sun bathing Greek for a day while you guy's work on the party. But only after I got Odin to agree to keep his 'Thunder child' away."  
Zebra looked nervous. "He got YOU to do it?"  
Meg frowned, "give me some credit, I know how important this is. I'll behave as long as Odin keeps his end."  
"Please do", Zebra begged.  
"You worry too much." Said Meg. She waved and headed home.

Timber welcomed Meg home with a horsy lick. Meg returned the affection by stroking her silver coat. "It wasn't so bad", she told Timber. "I just have to chaperon the new arrival. Whomever it is, will be here tomorrow. I'm sup-post to meet'em at the Rainbow Bridge."  
Timber snorted.  
"Yes, I plan on taking you with me." Said Meg reassuringly. "But, for now, we must see to the dog sled races in Greenland." Meg hopped up on Timber and they galloped away.

Snow fell heavily as twilight appeared. Meg arrived home. "Aurora does it again." Said Meg, commenting on the cascading colors spreading across the northern sky. She pushed the door open and entered. She lit the fire and place her cape on the rack. She prepared herself a bath in a hot spring just outside the cavern. Sinking into the bubbling water, Meg sighed. The heat relaxed her tired muscles. After cleansing, she put on her simple white tunic and fell into bed.

In the morning, Meg felt a wet nose nuzzle her cheek. She pushed it away but it persisted. Meg opened her eyes and found herself face-to-face with Timber.  
"What", she moaned. Then, sitting up, she remembered what today was. "Oh, ya, that."  
She felt, to be fair in her deal with Odin, she would dress properly. Which was something she rarely did. She put her usual navy dress on, along with her belt and cape. But, in addition, she strapped a dagger to her thigh and carefully placed her headdress atop her curls (with symbols indicating speed).  
"Well, do I look presentable?" She asked Timber. She nodded enthusiastically. "Well, I guess that's that, let's go greet the Greek." It was particularly stormy that morning, but that usually didn't dishearten the seasoned Norse Women.

Halfway to Asgard, flying atop a winged horse, a young God named Hercules felt the first chill of the north.  
"I really hope that they live indoors", Hercules commented to his horse, Pegasus. "Phil said that they were barbarians, but, you know he tends to exaggerate." Hercules hadn't been a God long, having just recently proven himself a hero. He was born a god to Zeus and Hera, king and qu  
een of the Greek gods. Zeus' jealous brother Hades, wanted control of Olympus (home of the Greek gods) so he plotted to rid himself of Hercules, (who was prophesied to defeat him) by killing him. But, thanks to his henchmen (Pain & Panic) he was only turned mortal. Raised by his earthly parents, he was considered a freak among his peers because of his enormous strength. Finding out what he really was, he learns that in order to restore his godhood, he would have to become a true hero. Joined by famous hero trainer, Philoctetes, he trains to do so. He proves himself by defeating Hades and saving Olympus. Then, he is reinstated as god of strength and heroism. One of his first duties as a god was to determine if the Norse Gods were friendly enough to forge an alliance. Herc was a bit nervous because he didn't travel much and still wasn't fully comfortable being around the divine. But, he accepted this assignment to gain experience from a different culture. Fighting the fierce winds, Herc looked at the map given him. They seemed to be on the right path.  
"Keep a lookout for a Rainbow Bridge", he yelled to Pegasus. He nodded as flakes began to fall.

Meg was standing at the entrance to Asgard. She held a hand above her eyes, trying to spot the incomer.  
"See anything?" She asked Timber.  
She shook her head.  
"You'd think Thor would take care of the weather for this occasion", Meg commented. "Oh well", she sighed. She placed a barrier around her and Timber, to keep the wind out, and lit a torch. "That should help matters." She continued her search.

"I can't see a thing", Herc shouted to Pegasus over the wind.  
SMACK!  
They slammed into an iceberg and plummeted to the frozen earth. Herc fell face first into the snow, Pegasus followed and landed on top of him. He lifted his head, blowing the horse tail from his face, to see a pair of sandals before him. His eyes followed up the slender body to behold the most heavenly face he'd ever seen. Herc had seen his share of beautiful mortals and goddesses alike, but this one, in his mind, shamed them all. Quickly standing up, he knocked Pegasus down who neighed angrily.  
Meg couldn't help but snicker. Hercules dusted the snow off and adjusted his tunic.  
"Guessing from the bare legs, I assume you're the one from Olympus." Said Meg referring to his lack of preparation for the climate.  
"Ya", said Hercules chuckling nervously. He was at a loss for words before such a vision. But, there was something else he found to appealing about her. By the way she carried herself, he could tell that she very different from the typical girl. "My name is a...a..." Herc's mind drew a blank, he couldn't remember his own name.  
"Yes..." Said Meg, coaxing him along. " You do have a name... don't you?" She asked confused.  
Meg wasn't use to guys acting like this. They (Thor) were usually pretty cocky around her.  
"Hercules!" He suddenly blurted. "Ya, my name is Hercules."  
Meg offered her hand to shake in greeting. "Megara, but call me Meg, everybody does."  
Herc took Meg's hand and shook.  
Meg noticed how especially gentle he was with her hand, as if she were so fragile she could bust with the slightest pressure. Herc's hand lingered in hers, Meg jerked her hand back.  
"Sorry", said Herc embarrassed, blushing to the roots of his curly hair.  
Timber laughed. Pegasus flinched his eyebrows at her and she shyly lowered her head.  
"Timber, why don't you show uhh..."  
"Pegasus", Herc added.  
"Ya, Pegasus, around", suggested Meg. Grabbing Timber's face and pulling her close so their eyes met, whispering harshly; "But not too friendly!" She warned.  
Timber nodded nervously and trotted away with Pegasus at her hooves.  
"Well", said Meg turning her attention back to Hercules. "I guess first things first, I'll show you to your quarters, you must be tired after such a long trip. Then, when you are rested, I'll give you a tour."  
Hercules nodded.  
"Follow me", she started walking. He followed, hugging his chest for warmth.

After about half-a-mile or so, Meg looked back and noticed that Hercules seemed to be endlessly shivering. Meg opened her pack and tossed him a cloak. "Here, I figured you'd need this." He caught is clumsily and wrapped it around his body. "Thanks", he said gratefully.  
As they came to the guest lodge, "Sorry Odin couldn't come to meet you himself, he's busy preparing for tomorrow's celebration.  
'No problem', he thought. "That's OK", he finally said.  
Meg entered first, then Hercules followed. "Well, here we are," she waved her hand around the room. "All the accommodations of home." Folding her arms, "I'll give ya a while to settle, then I'll be back to show you the sites. If you need anything, just holler." She said shutting the door.

Hercules sat down on the large bed and exhaled. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed. After all, he was in a strange new place, and, he had to learn to match wits with 'Meg'. 'Ahhh', he thought, just saying her name sent Goosebumps down his arms. He decided to take a short nap, to help clear his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: Rainbow Ligths, In The Sky

Outside, Meg exhaled a relieved breath. It was done.  
'He isn't so bad', she thought. But she was getting a little uncomfortable with his constant stares. 'I wonder why', she continued thinking. 'Am I so different or odd from the other goddesses he's use to?' He is easier on the eyes compared to Thor. Then she shook herself. She would never place herself under the category of 'on the hunt'. To her, men were just a waste of time. I mean, she had the basic necessities of life; a nice home, two close friends, and a job she couldn't complain about. And men were not on her agenda. Why was she even thinking about this? "STOP IT!" She thought aloud. 'I've gotta do something to get my mind back on track'.  
She started running and met up with a pack of wolves and joined them in a sprint. This was one of her favorite activities. She felt her stress ebb away. She suddenly noticed the position of the sun in the sky, it was almost dusk. She cursed to herself. She hurriedly patted her lobo friends and started back.

She arrived at the lodge and knocked. She could hear rustling from within, then Herc appeared with a warm smile.  
"Good evening miss Meg." He said politely.  
Meg couldn't help smiling back, "Evening Hercules, and please, just Meg." She corrected. "Alright, lets get to it", she said clasping her hands together.

Meg pointed out all the wonders of Asgard. "That there is Valhalla, the hall of slain hero's."  
Hercules' face was aghast. "Slain!?" He said taken aback.  
"Well, yes", said Meg. "You see, when brave warriors are killed in battle, the Valkyrie's bring them back here to live...or...not to live in peace." She explained.  
"Oh", he said, finally understanding.  
Meg then took him to the highest peak in the land, that overlooked the valley. They sat and talked till the moon rose high. "What is that?" Asked Hercules, indicating the northern sky.  
Meg looked to where he was pointing. "That's the Aurora Borealis, she lights up the sky at night to end the day."  
"Wow", He gasped, "That's amazing", he said astonished.  
They sat silently gazing up at the colorful lights. "So", began Herc, "What's your specialty?" He asked trying to break through the void.  
She turned to him. "I am the Goddess of speed, victory, and tranquility." She said a-matter-of-factly.  
"Speed?" He wondered. "What do you mean by 'speed?'"  
In the blink of an eye, Meg was on his opposite side. "I mean speed", she said slyly.  
Herc quickly turned his head to her. "Wow, your faster than Hermes, our messenger god."  
"What about you?" She figured she'd continue the conversation.  
"I haven't been a god for long, but I'm over strength and heroism."  
Meg looked confused. "You haven't been a god long?"  
Hercules unfurled the entire tale of betrayal and the war on Olympus.  
"I've never heard of such a thing." Meg commented.  
"Ya, I grew up on earth with my mortal parents. I still visit them frequently." Hercules continued. "What are your parents like?" He asked.  
Meg stiffened a bit. "I never knew my parents." She said almost proudly.  
Herc lifted his eyebrows. "You never knew them?"  
Meg's eyes took a sudden interest in the sky, as if lost in the darkness. "They were banished for being with each other."  
Herc knew better than to pry, but Meg continued:  
"My mother was married before she met my father." She had a blank expression on her face. "They stole away together and she became pregnant. She had me and had no choice but to confess. Then, they were banished. My mother's husband disappeared soon after."  
Hercules was shocked. "Odin banished your parents?"  
"Odin didn't rule back then." She corrected. "His father Bor was in charge."  
Herc wanted so badly to comfort her, but, she didn't seem sorrowful, like she was hurt beyond repair. "I'm truly sorry", he said sincerely.  
Meg looked at Hercules, a little surprised. No one had really expressed concern for her except, Odin, Zebra, and of course, Timber. "Don't be", she replied. "I'm not." She felt so bitter because it hurt to think her parents were so careless not to consider her future. "Odin overthrew his father shortly after that. He decided to spare me and assign me work."  
Hercules' confidence in Odin grew. Maybe it would be a good idea to join alliances with the Norse Gods. "I'm glad", he smiled. She smiled back, but only for a short time. "Well, it's getting late", she said standing up. "I'd better get ya back so your rested for tomorrow. Come on." She said waving him up.

They arrived back at the lodge. Herc hesitated. "Will I see you tomorrow at the feast?"  
Meg lifted an eyebrow, trying to interpret the meaning. "I suppose you will, I have to be there." She rolled her eyes.  
He gazed at her for a while, drinking in her beauty intensified by the moonlight. "Sleep well Meg", Herc said softly.  
"Goodnight Hercules." Said Meg, then turned and headed home.  
Herc watched her until she disappeared into the mist. Then went inside.

Pegasus was already inside, curled up by the fire. He was ecstatic upon seeing Hercules and gave him a big horsy lick.  
"Hey boy, did you have a good day with Timber?"  
Pegasus nodded enthusiastically. Herc snickered and mussed up mane.  
"Ya, I know the feeling." He agreed.  
He took off his armor and started preparing for bed. He washed his face in a bronze basin and padded his face dry with a towel. He then slipped under the soft sheets and placed his hands behind his head. He gazed at the ceiling for awhile but then sleep soon took over. Dreaming sweet dreams. Pegasus returned to his spot by the fire.

Meg entered and closed the door of her home, shutting out the wind, that had picked up considerably since that afternoon. "Phew", exclaimed Meg, wiping her brow. Timber had beaten her home. She came over to Meg and laid her head on Meg's shoulder. She reached behind and stroked Timber's cheek.  
"I assume you behaved yourself."  
Timber nodded, her eyes closed.  
"That's my girl." She kissed her nose. "I don't know about you, but I'm hit'n the sack." Said Meg stretching.  
Timber nudged Meg in the back, looking for answers and details.  
"You know better than to ask. I have no desire whatsoever for male affection." She slipped her dress over her head and threw it on the rack. She blew out the candle on the bedside table, sunk in the furs and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Eating His Words

Asgard was filled with celebration. Odin greeted Hercules with a hearty handshake and grasped his arm with the other, when he arrived.  
"Hercules my boy!" Odin said warmly. "So pleased to finally meet you!"  
Herc grinned. "The pleasure is all mine, sir." He replied.  
Odin introduced Hercules to his fellow deities. Then, he came to the last god.  
"This is my boy, Thor." He said, indicating a well muscled god with an unimpressed look on his face.  
"Hello", said Hercules, extending his hand in friendship.  
Thor only nodded.  
"Come Hercules, you'll sit by me", said Odin leading him to the front of the long dining table.  
There was roast pig, turkeys, and all kind of delicacies that lined the table. As Odin took his seat, the company followed suit and dug in. Hercules was nibbling on a turkey leg when he noticed Meg sitting on the other end of the table.  
Meg sat next to Zebra, who noticed Hercules looking Meg's way. Meg was in mid bite of a slice of roast pig when Zebra nudged her in the ribs with her elbow.  
"Hercules is looking at you", she informed Meg.  
"What?" asked Meg through a mouthful.  
"I said, I think Hercules is looking at you", she repeated.  
Meg looked up to see him smile and wave. Awkwardly, she waved back.  
"I think he likes you", Zebra said in a small singing voice.  
Meg nearly choked. "What?!" She said with a soft harsh tone. "You're out of you mind!"  
"I mean it, the only time he takes his eye's off you is to converse to Odin." Zebra pressed.  
Meg dismissed this. "Please Zebra, I'm eating."  
Meg returned to her meal. But, she had a feeling that this conversation was far from over.  
Thor had followed Herc's eyes and saw whom he was staring at, which made his blood boil.  
"I would like to propose a toast to our honored guest", boomed Odin, getting everyones attention. "May this be the start of an eternal bond."  
"To Hercules!" everyone cheered. "To Olympus!"

At the end of the meal, all the Deities broke into their own groups for chit chat.  
"What did you two do last night anyway?" Hedged Zebra.  
"Nothing," said Meg defensively "I just showed him around." Zebra almost looked disapointed.  
Hercules approached the two gals. "Hello Meg", he greeted cheerfully.  
"Hi", she said simply.  
Zebra nudged Meg.  
"Oh, this is my friend Zebra, the goddess of Peace and History." She indicating Zebra.  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance", Herc shook her hand.  
"Likewise I'm sure", replied Zebra, smiling as if she knew a secret no one else did.  
Odin hailed Hercules to his presence, waving to him excitedly.  
"I'd better go", Herc shrugged. "Odin wanted me to see his antler collection. It was nice to meet you Zebra."  
She grinned.  
"Bye Meg", he said before turning to leave, stealing a couple over-the-shoulder glances before disappearing inside Odin's quarters.  
"Well", Zebra sighed. "As the goddess of History, I have to go record this special event in our history books, bye Meg." She bid mockingly.  
The party was starting to die down, so Meg decided to leave also.

Meg didn't get two steps when a firm hand stopped her, gripping her wrist.  
"What's going on between you and Mr. Manners over there?" Roared Thor angrily.  
"Nothing", growled Meg, just as angry. "And it wouldn't be of your concern otherwise." She threw his hand off her wrist.  
"You know you belong to me!!" He bellowed in her face.  
Meg's face grew hotter. That was it! The final straw. Thor had just played on her last nerve. She could take his constant bragging and casual flirts, but when it came to claiming her, that was it. She took a few steps back, and like a charging boar, she rammed into his chest with her shoulder, knocking him backwards and sending him sprawling into a cliff side, causing a snow drift to rain upon his fallen state. Thor was injured but couldn't die because, heck, he's immortal. Everyone returned to see what the commotion was, stopping short before the Thunder God.  
Meg was shocked, she had never let her anger get the best of her. She was almost penitent, but then swallowed it down. Her pride wouldn't let her go half-way. This spoiled brat had to learn thing the hard way. She marched up to Thor, who was still on the ground, moaning.  
"You listen to me!" She yelled in his face. "I belong to no one, you hear me?! I am my own!" She turned and sped away.  
The other gods and goddesses rushed to Thor's aid and helped carry him inside to tend to his wounds.

Meg ran until she could go no further. She leaned against a snow capped spruce, trying to pull herself together.  
'What have I done?' She stressed to herself.  
She knew the punishment for attacking a fellow god. The thought made her shiver, despite the cold. She slid down the rough bark of the pine tree until she was sitting. She heard the light fluff of footprints in the snow and turned her head toward the disturbance.  
"Meg, are you OK?" Wondered Zebra, approaching carefully. Meg sighed,  
"You shouldn't be asking me that", she said, the guilt suddenly hitting her.  
"Thor is fine", Zebra informed. "Just a little stunned."  
"I shouldn't have done it." Meg dropped her head.  
"No, you shouldn't have done it", agreed Zebra, sitting beside her. "But he did kind of deserve it."  
"What am I going to do?" asked Meg.  
"I think you know very well what to do."  
Meg did know, but that didn't take the fear of the unexpected away. "I'd better go talk Odin." She stood up.  
Zebra wrapped her arms around Meg in an comforting embrace. "Things will turn out alright, you'll see", she whispered in her ear. Meg hugged her back and felt a bit braver. Together, they returned to Asgard to face Odin.


	5. Chapter 5: For The Pride Of Asgard

Meg entered Odin's quarters, feeling singled out. She knelt and bowed her head respectively to the king. She waited for Odin to speak first, out of respect.  
He said nothing but studied Meg for a while, then finally spoke.  
"Meg, I must admit, I'm very disappointed in your actions today." He said with all the authority of a parent. "Especially in light of what's at stake here."  
Meg kept silent with her eyes properly averted.  
"I could have you banished, you know that don't you?"  
Meg nodded solemnly.  
"But..."  
Meg's head shot up hopefully. Buts can be good, right?  
"...I choose not to do so."  
Meg was shocked, there had to be a catch somewhere.  
"We need you with us to fight against Ragnarok."  
Meg nodded.  
"I'm returning to Olympus with Hercules to inspect their potential for allience and seal the agreement, and I need a couple of witnesses. Since Thor is out of COMMISSION!..."  
Meg winced on the last word, his voice echoed through the hall and her entire being, rattling the chandelier overhead.  
"...I will have you and Zebra accompany me, understood?"  
Meg carefully stood on her feet. "Yes sir."  
Odin lifted a finger, a signal saying that he wasn't yet finished. "But, if you step out of line again, I will have no choice but to take action."  
Meg nodded a second time.  
"And I think it would be appropriate if you apologized to my son."  
Meg's stomich dropped. Why did that have to be part of her penance? She dragged her feet wearily behind her as Odin led her into Thor's chambers. Frigga was by his bedside, comforting him and attending to his bruises. Meg came is quietly, so not to disturb his injured highness. He didn't look all that bad. He was just milking in all the attention, as if he didn't enough already.  
"Thor?... I'm sorry", began Meg, wringing her hands. "My actions were inappropriate and... immature." She had to bite off any sour remark that flashed in her mind.  
Thor frowned and snorted. "You should be!"  
"Well... I just wanted you to know that." She said sincerely. She turned, shut the door softly, and left.  
Frigga turned up her nose toward the closed door. That ungrateful child had hurt her baby boy. She felt she didn't deserve the leanience Thor had given her. Sighing, she returned her attention to her dear son and kissed his forehead. "You just rest dear, soon you'll be back aboard your chariot, brandishing you hammer."  
Thor moaned. "Thanks Ma Ma." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Odin and Frigga retired to their own room.  
"Are you sure that was the best action?" Asked Frigga. "After all, she deliberately broke the rules."  
Odin turned and looked at his wife. "I believe she's a good kid. Do you remember the Prophesy?"  
"Yes", said Frigga tiredly. "But what does it have to do with that whelp?"  
Odin recalled his discovery. "When I went to visit the Norns the other day, they told me; 'Out of lock it will come, the hope of everyone. One who's light of feet and glass, winning victory when Ragnarok comes to pass. Not alone they shall be, through alliance across the sea.'"  
"And you think Meg is this 'One'?" Frigga argued.  
"I don't know", Odin admitted. He gazed off into the distance with his only eye, wondering about the future of his people. "But I'm betting on it."

Meg met up with Zebra outside, and informed her of what had taken place.  
"See, I told you things would work out", she winked.  
Meg smiled with relief, almost unable to believe it.  
"I've always wanted to study the culture of a new land, and here is my chance!" Said Zebra excitedly. "Do you think I should do my hair differently?" Zebra pulled her long black hair around in front. (She basically looks like Jasmine)  
"I think you should leave it," Meg insisted. "You'll just send all the Greek gods into shock on your face alone."  
Zebra blushed. She was always the quiet, smart type, she never really thought of herself beautiful.  
"You'd better return home, we'll be leaving tomorrow. Plus, I have something I gotta do first."  
They spit into their hands and grasped each others in friendship.  
"Good night Meg."  
"Night Zebra."  
And they parted.

Meg really didn't want to do this. But, she felt it was the right thing to do. She knocked lightly on Hercules' door. Maybe he wasn't there, she could only hope. But the door opened soon after.  
Hercules was shocked and delighted to see that is was Meg. "Oh, hi Meg!"  
She looked very serious, but nervous. "I'm sorry to bother you..." She apologized. "...But...I wanted to talk to you."  
Hercules stepped aside so she could come in. "Sure."  
Pegasus was pecking at some bird seed on the floor, sitting on his haunches. Herc glared at him till he got the hint and left the room.  
When they were alone, Meg began to recite what she'd come there to do.  
"I wanted to say...I'm sorry for my actions this afternoon. And I hope it doesn't put a damper on your opinion of Asgard and its people. I feel awful about it."  
Herc knew she was sincere. He could always find the good in people. "If you don't mind me asking...what was it all about?" He wondered.  
"Oh, just some petty misunderstanding about mine and Thor's relationship. Words couldn't convince him that I have no such feelings for him...at all. So, I gave into violence." She hid her face, ashamed.  
Hercules was relieved that she had no attachment to Thor. And glad she was noble enough to own up to her mistakes. "I accept your apology." He said.  
Meg's smile was so warm that he wanted to kiss it, but he held back, apprehensive that he might scare her off. Boy would he be right.  
"Thank you", said Meg relieved. "I'll see ya in the morning."  
Herc was confused, he knew he was set to leave in the morning. "You will?"  
"Yes", Meg replied. "Me and Zebra are to accompany Odin, in going to Olympus with you."  
Herc tried to hide his excitement. "That's great! I'll see you tomorrow."  
Meg bowed and left.  
Pegasus came back in and saw the dumb look on Herc's face. "Meg's coming back with us", he informed him. "That probably means Timber will come too." Pegasus was thrilled with that last part. They got ready for bed. The sooner they went to sleep, the sooner they'd be head'n home.


	6. Chapter 6: South Meets North

Zebra was particularly excited the next morning. They rode atop Timber, going to meet Hercules and Odin at the Rainbow Bridge.  
"Good morning ladies", Herc greeted cheerfully.  
"Morning", replied the girls in unison.  
Odin studied their party and the transportation at hand."So, how are we going to travel?" He wondered.  
"You can ride with Hercules, me and Zebra will go on Timber."  
Hercules was a bit skeptical. Timper appeared to be a typical horse, incapable of Pegasus' abilities. "Do you think you can keep up? I mean, we have to travel over the sea."  
Meg and Timber gave each other a sly look. "Oh, I think we'll keep up just fine. You just lead the way."  
"OK", he accepted, still not convinced.  
They sprang into the sky with the ease of a butterfly. Meg gave the signal and they jetted after them. Luckily, Timber was also blessed with speed, though she was not as swift as Meg. Herc glanced beneath their stride, to be sure the girls were in sight. His blue eyes widened to see that they were directly below them.  
"I think they can handle themselves just fine", Odin chuckled, patting Hercules' shoulder.  
As they came to the shore, meeting the sea, Meg hopped off, so Timber wouldn't have the extra weight on her back. Side-by-side, her and Timber glided across the water.  
Herc stole another peek and shook his head in disbelief. 'She's just amazing', he marveled to himself.

When they finally arrived in Greece, before the site of Mt. Olympus, Pegasus landed easily on the peak.  
Unfortunately, Timber lacked the power of flight, so they came to a halt at the base.  
"Now what?" Wondered Zebra.  
"We could try running up", Meg suggested, seeing no other alternative.  
Suddenly, a cloud formed beneath their feet and they were airborne.  
Meg groaned. 'Just don't look down', she repeated to herself. 'Breath!'  
They landed before the golden gates of Olympus.  
Herc approached the arrivals and noticed how stiff Meg appeared, "are you OK?"  
Meg's eyes were tightly shut, trying to block out her fear. Slowly she opened one eye, then, upon seeing it was safe, she popped open the second. "Of course." She chuckled nervously, and hopped down without assistance.  
Herc helped Zebra down, and approached the gate.  
A god with winged shoes and rose colored glasses appeared on the other side of the gate. "Herc babe, welcome home", he said tilting his specs down his nose.  
The gate opened, welcoming the visitors and they walked through.  
Meg took a second look at the flying god.  
"Welcome cats", he said. "I am Hermes, the Messenger God." He took each of the girl's hands and kissed them.  
Meg shook her head, 'too weird', she thought, trying to place the familiarity of it all.  
Olympus was quite different from Asgard. For one, it was a lot warmer. Meg felt a bead of sweat roll down her back. It was an uncomfortable sensation of which she was unfamiliar.  
A large god, with a slight resemblance to Hercules, came to greet them. Him and Hercules embraced each other's shoulders. "Good to have you back my boy." Then he turned to the rest of the group. "I'm delighted to have you all here!" He approached Odin and grasped his arm, "I hope your stay here, is a pleasant one." He then introduced himself as 'Zeus', king of the Olympian Gods. He asked Hermes to take Timber to a special stable, and he complied.  
A goddess with fuchsia colored skin and deep blue eyes, came up behind Zeus. She went and hugged Hercules, "Oh I've missed you son."  
Zeus put his arm, lovingly, around her shoulders. "This is my lovely wife, Hera." She smiled warmly and placed a kiss on each of their cheeks. "It is such an honor to have such lovely guests." She took the girls hands, "Why don't you dears follow me. I'll show you two were you'll be staying while you're here."  
They left the men and followed after Hera. She led them to a beautifully decorated room. "Please, relax, and feel free to look around." She closed the door behind her and was gone. subtly impresses, Meg went to test the bed. She sat and was startled as the cushion sunk in up to her chest.  
"Whoa!" Said Meg surprised, her voice slightly muffled. "It's made out of clouds!"  
"Every thing's made out of clouds", added Zebra, poking a finger into the cushion of a chair.  
Meg casually threw off her cape, "Well, I'm beat after that trip. I'm gonna take a rest", she layed down, closing her eyes.  
"I don't think so", Zebra squealed and pulled Meg up. "I wanna look around. This place is fascinating!"


	7. Chapter 7: A Stalker Looms

Dragging Meg behind her, Zebra hurried them out of the room. But they didn't get far. In their haste, they collided with a tall figurewith long blond hair, in a deep pink gown. She looked annoyed, already being practically run-over. But as she studied her assailants, looking the two girls up and down, she was even more displeased with what she saw, crinkling her nose.  
"It looks like your wardrobe could use a boost."  
Meg felt insulted. Looking over herself, she found little or nothing wrong "Excuse me!"  
Zebra nodded enthusiastically.  
"I'm Aphrodite, the goddess of Love and Beauty."  
They, in turn, introduced themselves and recited their status. Meg only introduced herself as 'Megara'. She only allowed friends and people she trusted, to address her by 'Meg', on a more personal level. She wasn't sure what to think of this...filly. Freya, the Norse Goddess of Love and Beauty, seemed to have a higher IQ that Aphrodite.

She brought them to her chambers. It was covered from floor to ceiling in different shades of pink. Hearts and flowers strewn about. High amounts of perfume and spices wafted throughout the room, heightening Meg's nausea. The love obsessed goddess was rummaging through her exceptionally large wardrobe, picked out a few garments and shoved them into the girl's arms.  
"Try these on", she insisted.  
Zebra immediately obeyed and went behind the screen to undress.  
Meg hesitated, she didn't want to play dress up.  
"Come on Megara, humor me please", said Aphrodite.  
Meg sighed, seeing no way out, and went behind another screen. She pulled off her sweaty dress and went to work.  
Zebra walked out modeling a pale green tunic with a gold trim. She twirled elegantly in the full-length mirror to view every angle. Aphrodite clapped approvingly. Then, she produced Zebra with a matching veil. She stood back to examine her work.  
"I think we have a winner", announced Aphrodite. "You look lovely."  
Zebra blushed.  
Meg stayed hidden behind the protection of the screen. The outfit she had on was hideous! She wasn't about to come out for anything OR anybody.  
"Come out Meg, I wanna see", pleaded Zebra.  
Meg shook her head vigorously. "No way!"  
Aphrodite pulled her into view. Meg scowled and felt the embarrassment rush over. She had on a canary yellow skirt with a lace sash around the waist.  
"Oh, that's...very nice", said Zebra, suppressing a laugh behind her hand.  
Meg returned back behind the screen and quickly peeled off the skirt. "This is stupid!" She said, irritated.  
Aphrodite flung another dress over the side of the screen. "Here, this seems to be more your color."  
Meg was seriously thinking about putting her own dress back on and forgetting the whole thing. But, it was damp with sweat and this garment seemed a bit lighter and cooler. So, she'd try one more time. What could it hurt. Surprisingly, it fit like a glove, like it was specially formed for her body. It curved and swayed with her torso. With more confidence, she came out and looked at her reflection.  
Aphrodite and Zebra were speechless. This dress was a light lavender with a dark purple sash that hung off her hips, to match her eyes. And bronze clasps at the straps. She was actually pleased with this garment. It was comfortable and simple. "Meg, you look amazing!" Commented Zebra.  
"I've done it again", Aphrodite commented herself.  
Zebra took her hands, thankfully. "Thank you so much Aphrodite." She hugged her breathless.  
"Just doing my job."  
Zebra grabbed Meg's elbow, "Let's go see the landscape." Again, Meg was yank away, subject to to Zebra's pull. She was insistent that they pay a visit to the beach.  
Meg gritted her teeth as the cloud descended to the earth.  
It was a picture perfect day; The sun was shining, the water was warm, and the sky was clear. Zebra slipped off her sandals and waded in the water. Meg followed, and breathed in the ocean air.

The predator found his target, stalking forward, but he wouldn't strike just yet. There was a better time, a better place. There were other lives he wanted to destroy. He watched the two girls play in the water. 'She looks so much like her', he reminisced. He then slipped back into the shadows from which he came.

Meg felt a sudden chill crawl up her spine, halting her in her stride toward the waves. She thought she felt someones eyes watching her. But there was no one in any direction she turned.  
"Meg, are you alright?" Asked Zebra, snapping Meg back to reality.  
"Ya", she said shaking herself. "I'm fine."

Zebra dropped her hands into the water, cupping a bit of ocean there, she took careful aim and splashed water at Meg to get her attention.  
Spitting moisture from her lips, she copied Zebra's posture. "Now you're gonna get it", she shouted playfully. She ran after Zebra and gave her all she had, tossing big waves over Zebra's way  
"Alright, I give up!" Admitted Zebra, after being dunked under for the third time.  
They both laughed until their sides hurt, falling and rolling in the sand.  
Suddenly, that strange feeling came over Meg again, and this time, she knew where it was coming from. She stopped and listened hard.  
"What is it?" Asked Zebra, alarmed by Meg's sudden change in stature.  
Meg pressed a finger to her lips, gesturing for her to keep silent. She moved stealthily over to some bushes and carefully unsheathed her dagger from her thigh. Zebra cowered behind her. Meg kept a tight grip on the hilt and sprang over the bush, hoping to have the element of surprise. What she saw was the ugliest creature she had ever seen. The thing looked morphed. She flinched, but then let out a cry and was about to stab down, ending the creature's life.

"Wait! Wait! I'm sorry! I was just passing by."  
Meg paused, shocked. The ugly creature could speak! "You've got about five seconds to explain yourself before I slit you from ear to ear." She threatened, bearing her teeth.  
"Wait! Meg, please don't hurt him!" Hercules came running toward them.  
Meg relaxed, but didn't re-sheath her weapon, deciding reason would be best.  
The creature stood up and brushed himself off. "Don't you know who I am! I'm Philoctetes, trainer of hero's!"  
Hercules crouched down by the hero trainer, "This little guy, is the one who trained me, and helped lead me home."  
Zebra came forward. "It's alright Meg." She offered her hand, "It's nice to meet you Philoctetes." She said pleasantly.  
He took her hand and laid a kiss on it. "Please, call me Phil."  
Meg finally re-sheathed her weapon, seeing no threat from such a...being. "What are you?" She asked scrunching up her nose.  
"Haven't you ever seen a Satyr before?" His hands on his hips.  
Herc chuckled, this scene was all too familiar, taking him back.  
Meg shook her head.  
"He's half-man, half-goat", Herc added, slapping him on the back, affectionately.  
"I've seen goats, and men, but not conjoined in one body." Said Meg, still perplexed.  
"Do you know these two dames kid?" Phil jerked a thumb their way.  
Herc stood up, "They're goddesses from Asgard, here to help discuss the treaty."  
Phil sized up the two girls. He indicated Meg, "I warned you about barbarians kid."  
Meg scowled and Zebra snickered, thinking he wasn't too far off the mark.  
"Phil!" Herc said scolding. He finally noted their new clothing. "You girls look like you could really fit in here."  
Meg and Zebra looked at each other and grinned.  
"My father has a special celebration planned for tomorrow." He added. "Odin wanted you to return to Olympus for a meeting." "We'd better get back." Said Zebra. "It was a pleasure Phil." She smiled.  
Phil bowed, charmed by Zebra's countenance.  
Herc decided to stay and catch up with his old friend. The girls left and headed back to Olympus.  
As Herc waved goodbye to the girls, Phil nudged his knee (That's all he could reach). "You like that Meg character, don't ya?" Hercules blushed bright red. "No...no..." He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, "Well...ya." He finally admitted.  
"I've known you too long, not to be able to read your face kid."  
Herc frowned, "But she doesn't seem interested."  
Phil played thoughtfully with his beard. "Listen kid, I'm not very fond of her. Seeing how she almost killed me!" He said grunting. "But if you like her enough, you should go for it."  
Herc hugged his old friend. "Thanks Phil"


	8. Chapter 8: Blackened Dreams

The girls arrived back on Olympus. Zebra knocked on the door of where Odin was staying.  
"Enter", he called.  
They stepped in and Meg closed the door behind them. Odin gestured for them to sit, and they obeyed. He pressed his fingers together in thought and rested his head there.  
"As you know, Zeus has planned a celebration feast for us."  
They nodded, hearing it first from Hercules.  
"I'm not concerned with you, Zebra. I just wanted to make sure with you, Meg." He pointed a firm finger in her direction. "That you don't repeat the incident with Thor, here."  
Meg nearly scoffed, but thought better of it, this was not the time or place to start a quarrel.  
"I assure you Odin, I will act honorably and do whatever I can to see that this alliance is fulfilled."  
Odin only half-smiled. But, felt she was being sincere. "I have met with Zeus, and I believe that they will be a wonderful asset to Asgard. We will resume this meeting after the feast. There, it will be decided whether or not, they will join forces with us."  
They all agreed.  
"I want you two fully rested, so I will ask you to retire to your quarters. Twilight is upon us."  
They turned to looked outside, and the sky had darkened. Rising, they bowed respectively and left Odin with his thoughts.  
Odin was restless, still uncertain about what Mimir had described to him; that the alliance could only be fully sealed through marital vows. This was partly the reason why he'd brought the two girls. Despite his suggestion, he found it difficult to fall asleep, himself.

In the girl's quarters, Zebra was alight with chatter. Gushing about everything and anything.  
"Isn't this place beautiful?" She went on. "The sun, the sea, the rich formations..."  
"Yes", said Meg tiredly, placing a pillow over her head, trying to drown out her voice and filter out the light keeping her awake. "Please, put out that candle and go to sleep!" She was reminded why she lived away from the other gods. Silence was indeed a rare thing to come-by when Zebra's around.  
The conversation made an 130 degree flip-flop.  
"What are you going to do about Hercules?" Zebra offered out of nowhere.  
"What?!" Said Meg, sitting up in bed. "You must be talking in your sleep, cause I know you're dreaming." She crashed back down onto the mattress, her body bouncing a few times before settling.  
"I mean it!" Zebra persisted. "He likes you, and I want to know what you're gonna do about it."  
Realizing that she would get zero sleep if she ignored or avoided her question, Meg took a deep breath. "He's...a pleasant fellow, but...there's no place in my life for that."  
And that ended that. Zebra would have argued further, but she knew it would do no good, Meg was about as stubborn as the come. She blew out the candle and watched as the billowing smoke rose to the ceiling. She snuggled down and attempted to sleep. She was soon granted such.  
Meg, on the other hand, had a difficult time falling asleep. That feeling she had earlier on the beach never fully left her. She didn't know why it was making her so uneasy. But, exhaustion soon caught up with her, and she was asleep. Though it was anything but pleasant. Her anxieties became her nightmares.  
That night, Meg dreamed about something that she hadn't since she was a small child. She dreamed of her parents. When she was a young girl, she would dream about them constantly, and wondered what they were like. Though she was hurt to the core, she couldn't help feeling curious. She knew so little about them. She only knew that she looked very much like her mother. Not much had been said about her father. He was as mystery to everyone. This fact, alone, heightened her curiosity.  
In this particular dream; she imagined herself being brought up by her parents. Raising her as the should have. They loved her and wanted nothing more than her happiness. They swung her by her chubby little girl arms, threw her up in the air as her father caught her. He began tickling her side and she started to giggle, he did too. But to every good, there must be an opposite downfall, and this was no exception.  
From the eastern sky, a cloud moved in and darkened the expansive sky to a pitch blackness. The air was so thick, Meg could almost touch it. Her parents were, suddenly, swept away from her side, sucked into the darkness. Meg started to panic, tears of frustration sprang from her large Amethyst eyes. She turned this way and that, desperately trying to find them. Then, burning through the blackness, two large yellow eyes appear within the darkness, thinned to dagger slits, mocking her fear. Frightened, Meg tried to run from the menacing eyes. But, a hand appeared, grabbing Meg's and pulling her into the darkened void along with it. The source behind the eyes laughed, amused at her struggle. Her hands stretched out, searching desperately for something to hold her back. She screamed. She screamed until her throat went raw, and...

Meg sat up, gasping for breath, still trying to sound silent screams, her fingers chained around her throat. She swept a hand across her forehead, relieved that it had all been a dream, and found it damp with sweat. She then placed a trembling hand over her heart, which she was coaxing to a normal rhythm. She glanced over at Zebra, to make sure she hadn't disturbed her.  
To her relief, she just snored deeply and turned to lay on her side.  
Meg fell back down to a laying position. She put her open palm over her forehead. 'What a nightmare!' She thought, still shaking. 'What could it mean?' She stared at the ceiling, trying to piece it together. She came up with nothing. Her eye's grew heavy, until she could keep them open no longer, and she fell back into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Friendly Memory

Meg woke up to find Zebra deeply involved in an opened scroll. She watched her as she continued to scribble words violently onto the blank page. Meg cleared her throat, hoping not to startle her, causing her to make a mistake.  
Zebra turned her head and smiled. "Good morning Meg, how are you?"  
Meg sat up. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
Zebra studied her a minute with a worried expression. "I heard you moaning in your sleep last night."  
Meg looked away, "It was just a bad dream, nothing more. What cha' working on there?" She asked, not wanting to talk about how frightening her dream truly was.  
Zebra held up the scroll to show her, "It's Asgard's history scrolls."  
Meg went for a closer examination. "I've never read through it before. What's in it?"  
"Just sketches and descriptions of all the gods since Asgard's creation. And, of course, all the historic events that have taken place among us."  
Meg was intrigued. "You don't think my parents are listed in there, do you?"  
Zebra became thoughtful, "I have come across their names. But their pictures seem to have torn, or erased."  
"What do you mean?" Meg went down the list, and indeed, their names were listed, but that was it. The sketch was torn away from the page, as if it had never existed. Meg read the names, "Sigard and Brynhild". According to the description; Sigard was an unknown god. No one knew where he came from, but his loyalties had been proved to seat him among the elect. Brynhild was a Valkyrie, no surprise there. Meg unrolled another section and her blood turned to ice. "Who's this?" She asked, pointing to god with yellow eyes.  
"That's Loki, the trickster god", Zebra, remembered from her studies. "He supposedly vanished or disappeared, years ago." Meg continued to look at the so called, trickster. Something was oddly familiar about him, but it was painful trying to piece it together.  
"You'd better get dressed. The feast is scheduled for this afternoon." Zebra informed.  
Meg pried her eye's from the picture and set to prepare for the day.

The girls met with Odin, and together, they entered the dining room. All the Olympian gods stood to welcome their northern visitors. Odin sat next to Zeus and Hera. Meg and Zebra sat in the only two seats left, one being next to Hercules. At Zebra's right, a handsome dark haired, dark eyed god, smiled and winked at her.  
Zebra blushed bright red. 'Wow', she thought.  
He took her hand, "I am Helios, at your service my lady." He pressed his lips to her hand. "It is an honor to be in your presence." To say the least, her attention was his.  
Meg knew she couldn't count on her for conversation. She turned to her left and there was Hercules.  
"Hi Meg!" He sent her a smile, and she returned it.  
She was actually quite fond of him. But not in a physical way. At least, that's what she kept telling herself as she casually glanced at his muscled bicep. She shook herself, 'Keep it together girl'. She muttered to herself. 'This is not the time, nor the place.'  
Zeus arose and asked for silence, "I believe I have made my decision." He announced. "If everybody agrees, I would like to form a bond with our Norse friends." All the gods raised their goblets and cheered their approval. It was unanimous. The bond would be signed. Everyone gathered together as the two kings imprinted their names in stone. Meg and Zebra signed as witnesses. Zeus and Odin shook hands, now brothers in a sense.

Later, in Odin's quarters, Zebra recorded the days events, under his supervision. She was in a hurry because, she planned to meet Helios later. Her exitement was obvious in her frantic penmenship.  
"Our work is done here, in the morning, we shall return home to Asgard", Odin informed them. "Go, enjoy yourselves until then." He dismissed them. As they left, Odin pondered what had taken place that day. No signs of marriage had arose. Perhaps Old' Mimir was wrong.

The girls arrived in their room. "Would you like to join me and Helios tonight?" Zebra invited.  
Meg pictured herself as a third wheel, immediately deciding that it just wasn't possible. "No thanks Zebra, you go and have fun, you deserve it."  
Zebra felt slightly guilty, leaving Meg all alone. "But, what will you do?"  
"I'll probably go to bed early. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." They both laughed and embraced.

Meg attempted to sleep, but she had too much on her mind; her dream, and that strange feeling while on the beach. She failed at trying to relax, her eyes popping open despite her will to do otherwise. So, she decided to go and pay Timber a visit. She draped a robe over her shoulders and headed toward the stables. When she arrived, she could see that Timber was Already asleep, as well as Hercules' stallion, Pegasus. Meg leaned over the gate, resting her hand on her folded arms, and watched her steed as her chest rose and fell, slowly. So peaceful. A memory crept into her mind. She allowed the memory to unfold and play forth in her thoughts; about when she first found Timber, as a young colt.

_Meg was nearing her tenth birthday. On this particular day, she decided to go exploring on earth. Being as young as she was, she wasn't allowed out on her own. But this other world intrigued her so. She would take the risk. She kept herself hidden, not wanting to reveal her identity to the mortals, plowing their fields. She may have been curious, but she wasn't stupid. She heard a commotion just up ahead. There was an angry old farmer, struggling with a young colt. He was pulling and tugging on it's reins, leading it somewhere.  
"MOVE YOU DEVIL!"  
She could almost feel the colt's pain within her own flesh, as it reeled from it's masters whip. Meg was told, over and over not, to interfere with mortal affairs.  
'They have enough sense to handle their own', she remembered Odin telling her.  
When she heard another crack of the whip, she knew, this had to be the exception. It was just inhumane. The farmer led the colt away from the village and into a clearing.  
"If I can't sell your good for nothin' hide, I'll find another use for ya; fuel for my belly."  
Meg saw the flash of a blade, 'Oh my gosh! He's going to kill it!' She quickly thought up a plan to save the poor animal, without being seen by the mortal. She climbed the nearest tree.  
"I'll send you to Hel herself!" (The Norse goddess of the underworld) He raised his blade.  
"You there, stop where you are!"  
The farmer halted and looked around, searching for the source of the voice. "Who's there?" He addressed nothing in particular, a little nervous.  
"I don't need to reveal that to you!" Meg replied, in her best masculine voice.  
"I have broken no laws. Are you of Asgard?" He kept a grip on the colt's reigns, as it struggled to free itself.  
"Arrogant mortal!" She boomed. "You dare talk back to me?!"  
The farmer started to shake in his sandals. "What would you have of me, your Excellency?" He asked as meekly as a mouse.  
Meg smiled to herself, triumphantly. "Lay not a hand on that animal. Or, you shall meet a fate much worse. One worthy of the Gods"  
The farmer dropped the reins and fled, squealing, leaving the young colt behind.  
When Meg was sure he had gone, she jumped down from the tree and cautiously approached the animal. It stared at her, not afraid. Meg cut the bridle from it's nose, "Go, run! Your free!" She tried to shoo it away, dreading that nasty farmer might come back. Instead, the colt nuzzled her cheek. Meg patted it's nose, she'd always wanted...a friend. She stroked it's silvery coat, and noted that 'it' was female. Meg moved toward her back. The temptation to ride was great. She slowly gripped the colt's mane, turning to her for a reaction. The colt made no objection. Meg swore she saw her...nodding, in approval. That was enough for her. She swung a leg over and seated herself. The colt reared in excitement and rode off. They galloped over the mountain peaks as Meg opened her arms wide, and let the wind rush over her body. There was no punishment that could have kept her from missing this, the feeling of living. She opened her eyes, sucking in a breath, and toward the horizon. The sun was low in the sky. She hadn't realized how long she'd been absent.  
'Uh oh', she thought. 'Now I'm gonna get it. But, I can't leave her now, here.' The colt senced her distress and focused her big black eye's, looked into Meg's and melting her heart. 'She'll just have to come with me', she decided._

_ They crossed the rainbow bridge, Bifrost, and entered into Asgard. Meg tried to be sneaky. She thought that she was in the clear, until she ran face first into someones torso. Gulping, she looked up into the stern face of Odin. She smiled innocently,  
"Good evening sir."  
Odin folded his arms over his broad armored chest, "Where have you been?"  
Meg knew he could see through any lie she conjured, so she would he truthful. "I...went exploring...on earth."  
Odin then noticed the young colt, "Where did THAT come from?"  
Meg replayed the whole story for him.  
Odin buried his head in his hand and sighed. "Meg, the rules are profoundly clear. You're too young to deal with mortals."  
"Would you have really let the farmer kill her, if you were in my place?" Meg pouted.  
"That's not the point here."  
Meg dropped her head, daring to ask the impossible. "I wanna keep her...please?"  
Odin was about to protest. But, his heart softened. He knew she had no one. No one to give her the love and attention she so desperately needed. "You may keep her", he gave in.  
Meg's spirit lifted. She was about to shout her whoop of joy...  
"Only...if you learn to listen AND follow the rules."  
Meg nodded and wrapped her much smaller arms around his large waist. Her hands unable to meet in the middle.  
Odin was surprised, but he allowed it and patted her on the head. "And, in light of your upcoming birthday..." He held her back and snapped his finger. A glowing light surrounded the colt. "...I bless her with speed. She won't be as fast as you, but at least she'll be able to keep up."  
Meg went over to her new friend and hugged her, the colt whinnied happily. "Thank you Odin!"  
"Just don't say I never did anything for ya." He left the two alone.  
Meg noticed a girl watching them. She was about Meg's age.  
She shyly approached, almost loosing her nerve. "What are you gonna call her?" Her voice barely audible.  
Meg pondered this a minute, never really giving it much thought. "I think I'll call her... Timber. Her silvery Grey coat reminds me of the Timber Wolves I see bounding the snowy mountain slopes." Meg had seen the young goddess before, hiding in everyone elses shadow. "What's your name?"  
The girl looked behind her, as if wondering if Meg was talking to her. "My name is, Zebra", she said finally, looking down.  
Meg smiled, "I'm Megara, my friends call me, Meg. At least they would if I had any friends." She said, in a small voice. Then she remembered Timber, and patted her reassuringly.  
"I'll be your friend...if you want."  
"Alright Zebra. You're on", Meg agreed. From that day on, Meg's life officially began._


	10. Chapter 10: A Moment To Reflect

The memory faded, dropping Meg back into the present. She continued to gaze fondly at Timber, who was still sleeping peacefully.  
"I love you Timber", she whispered.  
Meg withdrew and strolled under the rolling stars, expanding for miles and miles. She gazed at the sky, it was so clear and calm. There weren't many nights in Asgard where you could see so many stars. She found a secluded cloud and sat beneath the Milky Way. She felt another presence near. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a grumble, like the sound of someone clearing their throat. She wasn't too concerned about the visitor, keeping her dagger within it's cradle, she didn't believe it was someone there to do her harm. After all, what enemy made you aware of their presence by giving you a warning?  
She turned and found Hercules standing before her.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't disturb you, did I?"  
Meg sent him a small smile, "not at all." She was feeling a bit lonesome for company.  
"May I ?" He asked, wondering if he could accompany her.  
She nodded and he lowered himself down beside her, crossing his legs.  
An unfathomable silence passed, between them, Then Meg broke through the uncomfortable barrier.  
"You know", she began. "Even though the sky here and in Asgard are basically the same, they're still quite different."  
Herc nodded, recalling the same feelings on his stay in Asgard. "Ya, when I was a kid, I wished I could be the same as everybody else."  
Meg glanced at him, observing him out of the corner of her eye, watching his reaction.  
"Most people thought of me as a freak, an outsider."  
Meg knew what it was like to feel alone and unwanted, maybe they had more in common than she'd first anticipated. "I've been pretty much a loner myself."  
They shared a laugh. Her laugh was like music to Herc's ears, cascading giggles.  
"I don't see why. You're the most amazing person I've ever met."  
Meg met his eyes then, looking directly into them. She had the weirdest feeling come over her entire being, her heart giving a slight jolt. She smiled tenderly and placed her hand atop his. His hand was incredibly warm. "You're not a freak", she declared. Herc returned the smiled with deep affection and appreciation, then put his other hand on hers, piling them together.  
Meg stared at their collected hands and then returned into Herc's deep, blue eyes. She gulped slightly as she realized that he was leaning dangerosly closer, seeming determined. But, for some strange reason, she didn't turn away, she did nothing to prevent it. She, in fact, encouraged it, by echoing his gesture and leaning to him. Meg could feel the pulse quicken within her heated veins. Their lips barely brushed, so close to connecting, when...  
"HELP!!  
Meg and Herc jumped apart, the spell broken. A cry for help, had come from below, on earth. Apparently, someone was in distress, and in need of a hero. Herc looked regretfully at Meg.  
"You'd better go", she said standing up and brushing off her skirt, as well as any foreign emotions that might have remained. Herc hesitated, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to live in this moment forever, in eternal bliss.  
"HELP!! PLEASE, SOMEBODY!!" The pleas for help were growing more and more frantic, Herc couldn't delay any further. He nodded in response to Meg and whistled sharply for Pegasus. He arrived swiftly. Herc leaped onto his back and together they descended toward earth.

Meg headed back to her quarters, confusion ringing like an obnoxious bell in her head. She entered the room, and found she was still alone. 'Zebra must be having a good time', she concluded. Meg fell face first, onto her bed, emotionally exhausted. 'What was I doing?' She wondered, surprised at her actions. 'What was I ABOUT to do? I was about to kiss him. But...I can't. I can't...like him.' But her heart still hammered rapidly in her chest, telling her otherwise. She continued debating with herself. Suddenly, she heard muffled voices outside the door, followed by a fit of giggling. She placed a pillow over her face, annoyed.  
Obviously, Zebra had finally returned, and she couldn't resist leaving Helios without a traditional doorstop goodbye.  
Meg quickly turned over, so she was facing opposite the door. She wasn't in the mood to hear about Zebra's romantic evening. Mostly, she wasn't in the mood to tell about her...evening.  
The door opened softly as Zebra tip-toed in. Meg heard a small 'thud', as Zebra leaned her back against the door and let out a long, dreamy sigh.  
Meg pinched her eyes shut, pretending to be asleep.  
Zebra danced quietly across the room, all-the-while humming, 'Somewhere My Love'. She dressed into her evening gown, then laid down, followed by another exagerated sigh.


	11. Chapter 11: Back To Basics

Meg didn't sleep well that night. At least, she didn't dream. Which was a great relief, she wasn't sure if she was ready to face the darkness again. When she woke up, she saw that Zebra was still sleeping, a slight smile etched on her face, she must have had some night.  
Meg sat up and went to stand before a full length mirror that was displayed in the room. She stared at her reflection for awhile, almost ashamed.  
"Look at yourself", she muttered under her breath. "What's happened to you? Emotions and feelings never held you back before." She drew back, unable to look at herself any longer. She slipped her old blue dress on, reveling in it's familiar touch upon her skin, and went to retrieve Timber from the stables. After all, this was the scheduled day of departure. This fact put her mind at ease, but it also tore at her insides, as if she was leaving behind some unattended business.

Reaching the heavenly stables, Meg found Timber munching on some dried oats. upon seeing her master's return, she ran to her excitedly and nuzzled her hand.  
"Hey girl! Are you ready to go home?"  
Timber's ears drooped. She glanced over at Pegasus, who was snoring away. Meg understood; Timber had grown close to the 'Feather Shedder'. Over the past week, Meg's sensitivity had increased, fortunately. But it didn't ease the massive lump now forming in her throat.  
"Timber...I can't force you to come home with me. It's like I told you when I first found you; You're free. I've never thought of you as my pet. You're my very best friend, and one shouldn't claim their friends exclusively for themselves."  
Timber looked from Meg to Pegasus. Her lip quivered. She really liked Pegasus but, she knew she could never leave Meg. Their bond was much too strong to severe. She gave Meg a big, wet horsey lick. Meg wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck, hugging her tightly.  
"Thanks for sticking with me! I don't know what I'd do without you."

They met the others before the grand gates, and saw that all of Olympus' population was accounted for, and was gathered there to say their goodbyes.  
Zebra approached Helios, tears stinging past her resistance. "Will I ever see you again?" She whimpered.  
"Of course. Our kingdoms are united." He tilted her chin up, to look into her eyes and show how serious he was. "Besides, you couldn't get rid of me now if you tried." Leaning in, he lightly pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Zebra practically melted in his arms, pressing against him.  
Meg rolled her eyes, feeling nauseous. She seriously considered offering a smart-alec remark, like; 'Get a room!' Or, 'Save it for the honeymoon'. But, she gratiously held her tongue. It just wasn't the appropriate time for such mischief.  
Cradling her Grecian wear, she found Aphrodite and placed the borrowed dress in her arms. "Thank you, Aphrodite. But, I doubt I'd have much use for it where I'm going."  
Aphrodite looked at the dress in her arms and shrugged. "Too bad, you looked great in it."  
Meg smiled. She wasn't so bad after all. A little stuffy, but sweet, all the same.  
The Olympian Gods were lined up in a parallel line as Meg, Zebra, and Odin made their way to each Deity, shaking each hand in fellowship. Meg's immortal blood froze in her veins when she finally came to Hercules, 'Uh oh', she thought. This particular goodbye was sure to be a little awkward.  
"I've enjoyed you company, immensely." He took her hand and held it tenderly, hoping it wasn't too forward.  
"You weren't too bad yourself", Meg joked, trying to ease the tension. "Seriously though, you've been great."  
Herc looked a bit undecided, like there was something else he wanted to say. Something that scared him more than any enemy he'd encountered. But, he didn't have the guts to bring the words from his heart to his lips. Instead, he said, "Farewell".  
Meg withdrew. All the Gods waved as the cloud descended to earth. As they touched down, Meg took one last look back, then bit her lower lip. "I'll have to run along side. Timber can't manage the extra weight." Without hesitation, she took off, wanting to put this experience as far from her as possible. Timber followed with her passengers safely astride.

When they came to the half-way point, in an unknown region, they decided to rest. Because Timper needed to regain her wind. Odin and Zebra sat upon a fallen log as he coached her on what should be written in the history scrolls. As Timber drank greedily from a near by stream, Meg wandered away from the group, needing to be alone. She found her thoughts and feelings, jumbled. Almost as if her mind and her heart were at war, tearing her apart.

The predator kept his distance, but was close enough to keep his targets within plain sight. All in good time, he would reveal himself. Then, he would take his long overdue revenge.

There it was again. That strange feeling of someone, or something, watching her. This time, the premonition was stronger, more intense than before. Meg drew her dagger and listened hard. Her whole body was on the alert. But, just as quick as the feeling came across, it evaporated with the wind. All she could feel was the rustle of the leaves on the trees. She sensed nothing more, which made her even more nervous.  
"Meg, come on, we're ready to go", Zebra called.  
"OK...I'm coming", she took one more cautious look behind her. "I'm coming", she repeated, as if in a daze. She made her way back to the beach and they started off again.

Thankfully, it was smooth sailing after they crossed the Atlantic. When they arrived home, all the Norse Gods had gathered to greet them. Frigga came forward to meet her husband. She looked up, with wonder in her eyes.  
"It is done", assured Odin.  
The entire population cheered. Meg decided to slip away, to be alone.  
Amongst the celebration, Zebra noticed her walk away. "Meg? Where are you going?"  
Meg turned, "I'm sorry, Zebra...I just need to be alone for a bit". She walked out of sight.  
Zebra didn't press. When Meg said she needed to be alone, nobody would dare to question why. She stroked Timbers nose as she watched her disappear. "I hope she's OK"

Meg continued on. But she just couldn't escape from her everyday nuisances.  
"So Meg..."  
She stopped and clenched her fists as she realized the person's identity, her furry hotter than ever.  
"...Have you and Mr. Manners set a wedding date?" Thor mocked.  
Meg turned, shaking, enraged. "Thor!..." Suddenly, she fell still, her emotions felt numb. She realized, she didn't have the energy, nor was she in the mood, to argue with Thor at that time. "Just leave me alone", she said quietly, almost begging, and retreated.  
Thor was shocked. This was the first time he had approached Meg and walked away without injury. 'What's her problem?' He shrugged.

Hercules sat on the edge of a Cumulus Nimbus cloud. 'Why didn't I tell her?' He thought, smacking his forehead with the heal of his palm. 'Why didn't I tell her...I love her?' He continue, beating himself, ashamed of his cowardice. He'd had many opportunities to express his feelings to her, but he alluded them all, fearing her reaction.  
"You could go after her", an approaching voice offered.  
Herc turned and discovered it was Helios. Herc scoffed, "My father would never permit me to leave".  
Helios studied Herc, looking for determination. "Do you truly love her?"  
"Of course", Herc said, without hesitation.  
"Then, that there should give you all the permission you need."  
Herc still seemed doubtful.  
"I'll accompany you", declared Helios. "Your father couldn't object to that. Think of it as a mission."  
Herc smiled, "Let's do it!" They ran to grab Pegasus.

Meg reached a forest blanketed with Pine and Fir trees. There was a petrified stump, cut at knee height. She thought this was as good a place as any to think without the fear of interruption. She rested her head in her open hands.  
"OK", she exhaled. "I need to think through this, one step at a time. What is causing me such stress? That's easy, my conflicting feelings toward Hercules." She decided to list the pro's and con's of the hero, approaching the problem logically. She picked up a broken branch, with it, she would mark the points in the untouched snow. Starting with the pro's; 'Well, he's honest...kind...gentle...sweet...faithful...true...understanding...He's definitely got muscles to spare...and...OH HECK, he's handsome, of course.' She tallied the score up and moved on to the con's; 'Um, he's...He's definitely...well...'  
She threw up her hands and groaned inwardly, acknowledging defeat. 'He's wonderful.' She angrily threw her stick as far as it could go. "I'm such a fool", she admitted aloud.  
"That you are", agreed a low voice.


	12. Chapter 12: Past Unfolded

Thanks so much for the comments and support. I'm grateful for your interest in my work, though I don't go exactly by the movie.

...

Meg stiffened as she felt the prickle of goose bumps forming up her arms. She sprang to her feet, ready for anything. That eerie feeling was back, stronger and more ominious than ever before. A figure came into view from behind the shadows, like he was a being of the darkness.  
"Wandering out here by yourself. Yes, very foolish." He had a bag slung over his shoulder. His skin was as blue as the midnight snow. But what caught Meg off guard was his glowing, yellow eyes. Where had she seen such apartions before?  
"Who are you?!" She demanded, though she had a pretty good idea, exactly who he was.  
"You're a smart girl", he observed. "Why don't you tell me?"  
"Loki, the trickster God, I presume." there was no questioning it.  
"Very good", he purred, stepping forward. "No doubt you've heard of me."  
She nodded. "But...you supposedly disappeared", she accused, as if wishing he would return to such.  
Loki smiled. "It was more of a 'self inflicted' disappearance", he said, quoting with his fingers. "I needed time to plot and plan. organization doesn't happen overnight, you know."  
Meg thinned her eyes to dagger slits, "For what?!"  
Loki chortled, a nasty sounding laugh, like a sadistic child. "For What?!" He echoed. "Why, for Ragnarok, of course. For revenge!"  
Meg had no idea what he could be talking about. "Revenge? Against whom?"  
He took a couple steps forward, and she responded by scooting back. "Everyone, but mostly YOU."  
Meg was taken aback. What could she have done to him? She'd never laid eyes on this monster, of that she was certain. "Me? I have done nothing to inflame your wrath."  
"You are my final piece to complete my revenge against your parents."  
'Great', Meg thought sarcastically. 'More shame from mom and pop, on top of everything else.'  
Loki noted the goddess's confusion. "Awww, nobody's told you? Well, I guess they couldn't have. Seeing how the only one's who know the truth are; me, and of course, those who spawned you."  
"But...my parents had me out of wed lock", Meg threw back, trying to keep is straight. She had the unprivileged grace, to hear his sadistic laughter again.  
"I suppose you deserve to hear the unedited truth. If only for the purpose of you understanding the situation."

He began to retell his lonely story. "Picture this; Asgard, 22 years ago, when the great Bor ruled the frigid ice lands. The Valkyries tended to the dead warriors, bringing them joy in light of their end. Among them was, the lovely Brynhild. She stood out as the bravest, most beautiful of them all. Every eligible bachelor in the kingdom vied for her affection. But, she was committed to her work. She turned down every single one. INCLUDING ME!" He said with frustrated furry. "Sorry", he composed himself. "Anyway, one day, a new god came to the region. Nobody knew where he came from, never-the-less, they welcomed him with open arms for his power. His name was, Sigurd." He shuttered at the name. "I continued trying to win over Brynhild. But when she saw Sigurd, it was all over, she fell under his spell. His feelings for her were mutual. As the time past, and they got better acquainted, their love for each other grew deeper, and more eternal. She accepted his proposal. I was still determined to have her for myself. So, being the great shape-shifter that I am, I disguised myself in the appearance of Sigurd. I made sure that the real God wouldn't interfere. The giants kept him busy", he smirked. "On the day of the wedding, I took the position of Sigurd and married Brynhild. My one mistake was revealing myself to her that night. Though, I think she suspected such anyway. I was thinking...maybe she could love me in spite of whom I was, or wasn't. As would be expected, she rejected me, and went to tell Bor of my deceit. But, since good ol' Bor was so strict and so set in the old laws, she was bound to me. But, she defied Bor and ran off to find Sigurd. I followed her in disguise. When she finally found him, he was bruised and broken from his...romp with the giants. She nursed him back to health and stayed by his side. She figured, she was practically married to him anyway. She thought she was so clever."  
Meg couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"I rushed to report such an abomination to Bor. When we finally caught up with the runaway love birds, she was already tainted with you, his fertile stain" He accused Meg. " Bor's actions was swift. They were tried and convicted of infidelity. The sentence; banishment. After your birth, they would be thrown into the farthest reaches of the universe. You should have seen how much your mother begged Bor to spare your life. It was pathetic, even to me. After that display, my feelings for the Goddess dispelled. After their sentance had been initiated, there was the matter of what to do with your life. Initially, Bor's plans were to annihilate you on the spot. Meanwhile, Bor's goody, goody son Odin, Whom at the time, was living away from his fathers influence, with his wife and newborn son. He had overheard of his fathers so-called cruelty. He overthrew him and he too, was banished. I 'left'", he quoted again. "Odin never trusted me. We never saw 'eye to eye', so to speak. After that, I hated him all the more. The other gods filled him in on the current tragedy at hand. I left a loyal spy behind, a Dark Elf from the far north. He reported to me that Odin had become the big cheese and took pity on you. He assigned the Valkyries to raise you." He brushed his hands together, like ending a job "And that is that."


	13. Chapter 13: Ragnarok

Meg stood rigid, dumbfounded. All these years she had been told, over and over, of the shame her parents had brought upon Asgard. She, herself, even felt ashamed to admit her blood relation to them. Only, now, to find out that...they weren't to blame. She glared at Loki through hate filled eyes. It was him, he was the culprit.  
"Now I going to finish what I started all those years ago and finish off with you." Loki's eyes were greedy, murderous.  
Meg took a step back, her boot sinking into a snow drift. "You know as well as I do that you can't kill a God." Hoping to discourage his, or at least delay, plans.  
Loki frowned, his lips in a pout. "What you say is true. But, when you have the proper equipment..." He patted his bag proudly, like a father admiring his child. "...You can do the impossible." He finally withdrew the contents of the bag, reaching behind his back in one fluid motion. It was a sword, a monster sized one. "This little beauty is called, The Skadi." He stroked the razor sharp edge lovingly with his fingertips. "The Dark Elves and I developed this baby. Along with this magic belt..." He indicated his torso. "...That increases my strength, ten-fold."  
Meg had heard rumors that the Elves were developing such weapons of destruction. She casually felt her thigh, trying to miss his eye, to make sure her dagger was within it's cradle.  
"The Skadi is made of the same basic materialsas Thor's precious hammer, Milunir. But, mine has been forged with the blood of mortals. And, once their blood is mixed with that of the Divine..." He made a slitting noise as he slid his finger across his blue throat.  
Meg clasped her own throat, imagining the sword slicing through the flesh, ending in death.  
"And, maybe, once I have claimed Asgard, I'll shoot for Olympus next. And I'll savor the slow death of your sentimental friend."  
Meg gritted her teeth. "You shut up about him!" She screamed defensively.  
Seemingly hurt, Loki placed a hand over his chest, as if Meg's words had stung. "Oooh, touchy. Perhaps the little girl has developed feelings for the misfit?"  
Meg said nothing. 'Let him think what he wants.'  
"In the mean time, my friends, the giants, are taking care of Odin and his posse, with their own special weapons."  
Meg looked toward Valhalla. She saw that a pillar of smoke was escaping higher into the skies, a cloudy funnel. She started heading in that direction. But Loki blocked her path.  
"Uh uh uh", he wagged his finger, mockingly. "You and I have some unfinished business to take care of."  
Meg jumped back and got into a defensive stance, standing her ground, showing no fear. She knew she couldn't turn her back on him, or try to run. Because if she did, he would plunge the blade between her shoulders and that would be the end of it. Instead, she smoothly unsheathed her dagger, pointing it threateningly at her opponent. It wasn't any match for The Skadi, but it was the only weapon in her possession and she wasn't going to go down easy. "Then come for me, traitor!" She challenged.

Hercules and Helios, atop Pegasus, arrived in Asgard, only to find utter chaos. The Gods were doing their best to defend their home and kingdom. Buildings and Temples were set a blaze. The giants, having awoken from their thousand year slumber for this occasion, were gaining the upper hand. Thor was blazing the skies in his chariot. Propelled by his faithful Rams; Toothasher and Toothgrinder. "Be gone you overgrown boulder!" With their enhanced strength, the mountainous monsters swatted him out of the sky like a pesky fly.  
Unsure where to begin, the path produced itself. "HELP!!" a voice called.  
"That sounds like Zebra!" Panicked Helios, his face paled.  
They made their way towards the sound, coughing and spiting ash from their lungs.  
"HELP!"  
To Helios's relief, they found Zebra. But she was trapped under the rubble of a collapsed temple. The stones keeping her from escape. She was dirty and frightened. Timber was nearby, trying to dig her out. Herc removed the rubble and Helios pulled her out. She clung to him like she'd never let go and wept, shaking uncontrollably. He stroked her hair and rocked her gently, trying to calm her down. "Shhh, it's alright. It's alright, I'm here."  
"Oh Helios, it's here, Ragnarok has come!" She sobbed.  
"Zebra, where is Meg?!" Herc asked frantically, turning her to face him.  
"I don't know," she replied, still shaking. "She went off on her own somewhere."  
Herc's jaw stiffened, "I've gotta find Meg," he insisted.  
"Herc, wait...maybe we should help these people first," Suggested Helios.  
"But...what about...Meg?" Herc couldn't imagine her out there, somewhere, alone. He glanced around again at the destruction and cringed. Phil had taught him to deal with one crisis at a time. He decided; he could search for her in the battle. He would find her! "Let's go Helios." He drew his sword.


	14. Chapter 14: Fated To Live

Meg dodged the first few blows easily. Loki's strength may have been increased, but it was obvious he wasn't as swift or as agile as Meg. He lunged and Meg would meet it. At one point, the point of his sword caught her long sleeve and tore it, leaving her arm bare. Luckily, it didn't pierce the skin, poisoning her blood stream. Their combat continued for what seemed like hours, meeting blow after blow. Countering each others attacks. Meg could feel her muscles ache and cramp. Her arms hummed like a tuning fork with every break on her dagger. Every strike decreased her strength, while Loki's remained steady. Getting quite bored with the same combat, he threw her down, landing on her back she exhaled a grunt. Springing like a rabbit from it's hole, he pounced, hanging over her, trying to press the blade's deadly tip into her throat. She held him back with all that she had left. Looking for a way out, she brought up her knee and kicked hard, in the place she knew she'd get the best outcome. Eyes bulging like goose eggs, Loki squawked in pain. Meg rolled out from underneath him as he crumpled to his knees, waiting for the pain to subside. Meg needed to come up with a plan and fast, so she sought for higher ground. She found a small crawl space in the mountainside and slipped deep within its quarters. Her lungs heaved for oxygen, her muscles shook.  
'I can't keep this up', she admitted to herself. 'I...just...can't.' she panted with each breath. And what's more, she couldn't even help her friends. She had to deal with Loki. Ragnarok truly was the end. Feeling a heavy bearing of despair, the tears overwhelming her Violet eyes, she hugged her knees to her chest and wept quietly. She was on her own.

"Megara", a female voice called to her, like an echo off the highest peak. But, there was no one around. She supposed it was normal to start hearing things during a total break-down.  
"Megara", she called again. The voice was somehow so familiar, like a memory she'd kept hidden in the back of her mind. Suddenly, it hit her! Causing the flow of tears to increase. "Mother?"  
"Yes my beloved child, I'm here. We've always been with you."  
Meg felt flustered. "But...how?" She wondered. "Why...?"  
"Never mind that, you must listen, you were never meant to die. Save Asgard Megara! Not for yourself, but for those you love and cherish."  
Meg bowed her head, hating to admit defeat. "I can't, he's already won."  
"NO!" Brynhild insisted. "You CAN conquer this foe! Do not fear, I am with you."  
"I am with you as well", added a male voice. "When the opportunity arises, you must act!" The voices fell silent.  
Meg shivered, and not because of the cold. She didn't feel any stronger but she felt her confidence grow and swell.

Meg could hear the soft crunch of Loki's footsteps in the snow outside.  
"Where are you hiding, little girl?"  
Meg's whole body tensed, increasing the fatigue in her body.  
"It's not as if you can escape your fate. It's already been decided."  
Meg struggled to her feet and emerged from the cave. She couldn't just wait for him to finish her, trapped where she was.  
"There you are!"  
Loki had spotted her. She forced her legs to move and headed toward the upper most peak. When she arrived at the top, coming over the rise, she leaned over and panted, her hands grasping her knees for balance. Feeling a warm sensation upon her cheeks, she looked up and saw a cloud break, revealing the sky underneath. A small pillar of sunshine was peaking through the fluffy formations.' Brain storm!' She waited for Loki to catch up, but not for long.  
He appeared, a wicked grin spreading across the length of his face. "That's right, no where else to hide", he gloated.  
'Just a little closer', Meg pleaded inwardly. Anxious. Unsure if this would actually work.  
"Don't fret little one. I'll make it quick. Whoever said I didn't have a heart?" He came forward to close the gap between them. 'NOW!' She thought. Acting swiftly, she brought up her dagger to catch the glare of the sun, which she directed right into Loki's eyes. He grunted annoyingly and brought up his hands to shield his eyes. That was all the time Meg needed, she shot up her leg and knocked The Skadi out of Loki's hands.  
"NO!" He shrieked.  
The weapon landed with a soft 'puff' in the snow. Meg dove and slid to get her hands on it first. Loki dived after her and landed on top of her body. As Meg struggled to reach the blade first, Loki held her back, trying to retrieve it himself. Annoyed, Meg finally swung her elbow back, hitting him in the face. He grunted and fell back. She stretched out her hand the last few inches and grasped the hilt. Loki recovered and was coming after her with enraged anger flaring in his glowing eyes. Meg fell backward, closed her eyes, and held the blade's point out, hoping for the best. Meg felt his body weight fall on top of her as he tackled her. For what seemed like an eternity, all was eerily quiet. As Meg laid still beneath him, she felt a trickle of warm liquid race down her hands and arms. She cautiously opened her eyes and beheld the frozen look of shock on Loki's face. His blood, the golden blood of the Gods, was spilling lazily into the snow. Meg brought up her legs and shoved him clean off the blade. He staggered back, examining his wound. He then made a terrible gurgling sound, as if he were drowning. His legs gave out underneath him, unable to function anymore, and fell back. Meg stood over him and heard him utter his last words; "Y...yo...you're...no...not so...lit...litt...little...any...anymore", he gasped. His head fell to his side, lifeless. His molecules dissolved and disintegrated into the atmosphere, slowly disappearing until there was nothing left remaining except the blood that stained the snow. Loki, the trickster god, was dead. Meg's hand fell limp and dropped The Skadi at her side. Out of utter exhaustion, she collapsed onto the snow. Grief and devastation overcame her, knowing she didn't have the power or strength left to rescue her friends. That was the last thing she remembered until...

The battle seemed one sided. Nobody was gaining the upper hand. The giant's weapons cut through the God's weapons easily. Then, a moment hit when Hercules was able to bring down a giant. Something had changed to make the enemy's weapons vulnerable to their attacks. Once this was realized, their foes could be defeated! When the battle was won, everyone embraced and cheered with jubilation, except Herc. For him, the nightmare wasn't over. Somewhere, the battle raged on.

Meg found herself in a large meadow, blanketed with colorful wildflowers and fields of grass. The fragrance was overpowering. It filled Meg's spirit with a calm essence that made her feel at peace. In the faint distance there rose a hill. Squinting, she could make out two personages standing together, hand-in-hand, on the peak. She had no doubt of their identities. She ran to meet those whom she'd thought were forever lost. Sigard and Brynhild smiled proudly at their daughter. Brynhild took Meg's hands and lovingly brushed her hair from her face.  
"You were so brave dear", she declared. "The prophesy is fulfilled."  
But her words brought little comfort. Meg frowned and shamefully bowed her head. "But...I couldn't save them", she mourned. "The only person I saved...was myself."  
Sigard shook his head. "No love. Don't you realize? Once Loki expelled his last breath, all of his creations died along with him. His influence on the giants was dispelled."  
Brynhild nodded at her husband's words. "Everyone is alive and well."  
Meg felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she smiled through her tears, though they being tears of overwhelming joy and relief. Brynhild lightly placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.  
Sigard placed a hand on her cheek. "Live long and happy." His words echoed as they both faded in the blinding sunlight. "Meg, wake up!"


	15. Chapter 15: My Heroine!

When she was finally coherent, he mind floating into the present, Meg felt as if she was being elevated. Was she dead? No, that couldn't be it, for she could still feel the ache of her bruises. Someone seemed to be was holding her up, cradled in the warmth of their arms.  
"Please, open your eyes!"  
She heard someone weeping, a despairing cry of anguish and defeat. A tear splattered on her cheek, coursing off her neck, triggering her eyes to flutter and finally open. The sudden light made her want to close them again as she squinted through the blur of her vision refocusing. She could only see the shadowed silouette of the person holding her, their head turned, crying into their opened palm. Upon recognition, Meg smiled.  
"Hercules?" Her words were still weak and barely a whisper, but that was enough to catch his attention.  
Herc's tears stopped cold. He jerked his head toward her voice and gasped when he saw her radiant smile. He took her into his arms, his whole body trembling in relief. Nestling his head in the bend of her neck, still crying.  
"Oh Meg! I was so afraid that you were..." He couldn't even bring himself say it, afraid he might jinx the moment. Pulling back, he studied her face. "Are you alright?" 'Stupid question', he thought. Nevertheless, Meg shrugged.  
"I think so." And to prove so, she reached her hands behind his neck and brought him down to meet her until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Herc was shocked at first, his eyes bulging in confusion and wonder. But, he got over it quickly and kissed her back with equal strength.  
She pulled back. "How are you?" She asked jokingly, with a air of casualness.  
Herc was speechless, just like when he'd first met her, that seemed so long ago. "Uh...I...I'm...wonderful."  
She smiled and touched his cheek. "Glad to hear it." Herc pressed her hand closer, trying to convince himself that this wasn't a dream.  
"We'd better get you back, and tend to your wounds." He gently picked her up, being careful not to jostle her. Meg casually rested her head on his shoulder, purred a contented sigh, and fell into a peaceful, restful sleep. He laid his atop hers. He thought, it might be too good to be true. Could she really return his affections? Maybe she was delirious. She may have hit her head somewhere. He'd find out soon enough. He walked carefully, so not to disturb her.  
"I love you Meg", he whispered breathlessly into her ear. He hoped he'd have the nerve to tell her when she would wake and have a clearer mind.

When Meg woke a second time, she was in a recovery room of sorts. The dirt and grime had been cleansed from her skin and her clothes were fresh. Checking her barrings, she noticed Herc sitting by her bedside. He was asleep, his head rested by her waist as he gripped her hand. A smiled tugged at her lips as she began stroking his hair, lovingly. He sighed in satisfaction at her touch.  
'He really is perfect', she thought and she squeeze his hand, to wordlessly announce her alertness. Herc lifted his head and his face brightened to see Meg awake and fully recovered.  
"Hi. How're you feeling?"  
Meg sat up carefully, stretching and testing her muscles for stiffness. "Much better."  
"I'm glad. You have no idea how truly relieved I am."  
She raised an eyebrow as a question perked in her mind, something didn't quite fit. "Herc...what're you doing here?"  
He scrunched up his forehead in puzzlement. Did she NOT want him there? "Where did you expect me to be?"  
Meg shook her head, seeing that he misunderstood. "No, I mean...what're you doing in Asgard? What possessed you to come here?"  
Herc looked troubled, 'Here it goes', he gulped. The moment he dreaded, but at the same time he just had to know her true feelings, even if it killed him. "Meg...there's something I forgot...I mean...something I didn't get around to..." He exhaled a long sigh, exasperated. He'd faced the most horrible of monsters, but he couldn't tell the girl he loved how he felt. What kind of a man was he? 'Just say it already!' He pushed himself. Sucking in a breath, he finally blurted the all burning words that had tortured him for the last month; "Meg...I love you!" He turned away his head from her gaze, wanting to crawl under a rock, he didn't know if he could take the anticipated disappointment and rejection.  
Meg felt the same power come over her, like that night as they sat together under the Milky Way. She tilted his head to look straight at her. He held his breath, preparing for the worst.  
"You've awakened feelings in me that I never thought existed." She stroked his cheek. "I love you too...Hercules."  
Herc wasn't sure if he'd heard right. "Really? You...love me?" He asked, taking her hands in his. She nodded. Herc's joy and relief was overwhelming. He bent down and they shared another kiss, though it certainly wouldn't be the last.  
"Save it for the honeymoon!"  
Their kiss ended abruptly. They looked up to see Zebra and Helios standing in the doorway. They all chuckled from Zebra's comment. Meg even caught herself blushing, a shade of pink tinting her pale cheeks.  
"I think you've been hang'n around me too much", Meg smirked.  
Unable to stand it anymore, Zebra ran to Meg's side and embraced her. "You had me so worried!" She started to cry, blubbering.  
"Now, don't start that", Meg patted her back soothingly. There was a commotion outside the room. The door burst open and in galloped Timber, ecstatic to see Meg well. She smothered Meg in wet, sloppy kisses.  
"Alright Timber!" Meg laughed. "I'm glad to see you too."  
Pardoning themselves, two Valkyries followed behind Timber and shrugged, "Sorry, we couldn't hold her off much longer." Zebra caught Meg's attention. "Where did you go? What happened?"  
Odin suddenly appeared in the room, "That's just what I would like to know." He looked over all who were present. "Would you excuse us please", He indicated to the others. "I wish to speak with Meg, alone."  
The Valkyries led them out. Herc was reluctant to leave Meg. But, this was their king, and he felt he should respect that. He followed behind the others, glancing back a couple times.  
Odin took Herc's place in the chair beside the bed. "Please, tell me of the events that have taken place on your end..."

Meg told him everything; from Loki's return, his confession of his betrayal, and his ultimate death. She also mentioned seeing her parents. Odin was silent for awhile, taking it all in.  
He told her, with delicate care, "Meg, I hope you realize that your parents could never be brought back. Not because I don't think they deserve to come back, cause I do. But because, they could never be found. They could be anywhere in the far reaches of the universe." He sighed.  
Meg nodded, she knew in her heart such was true, but she still felt ashamed. All her life she cursed her parents for what she thought they'd done, shaming their family.  
Odin sensed her grief. "Your mother and father will always remain with you. Don't feel bad child. We were all fooled by Loki's trickery. I hope you can forgive us." He hugged her. "I commend you for your bravery, I always knew that you were something special. Thank You."  
Meg hugged him back.  
A light knock came at the door. Zebra peeked around the door jam. "Sorry sir", she excused herself. "But Meg, there's something you need to see." Her excitement almost giving her away.  
Odin smiled and helped her out of bed. Meg was suspicious, "What's going on?"  
Zebra giggled, "You'll see, just come on."  
She followed them outside, and what Meg beheld caused her to loose the ability to speak; All of Asgard was gathered, and when they saw Meg appear, the crowd erupted with a jubilant cheer. Everyone shouted and praised her name. Zebra joined Helios and chanted with the rest.  
Hercules came to Meg's side and put his arm around her, kissing her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "You're a hero, Meg!" Meg felt a lump come to her throat. Thor came forward. Meg cringed slightly, expected a snide remark. Instead, taking her by complete surprise, he said,  
"I thought that you might want to witness this." He gave a signal and an anvil was brought out. Thor placed the evil sword, Skadi, upon the cold surface of the anvil. 'They must have found it by me', Meg concluded. He then unsheathed his hammer, Milinir, removed his iron gloves, and presented them to Meg. "Would you do us the honor of fully extinguishing this evil force from our kingdom?" He smiled.  
Meg fit the oversized gloves over her hands, for no one could wield the powerfull Milinir without them. "With pleasure", she replied and hefted the hammer. Everything and everyone fell silent. She raised the weapon overhead and brought it down swiftly onto the sword. It shattered into pieces and then disappeared into puffs of smoke, similar to it's master's fate. The cheering picked up where it left off.  
"Oh, before I forget", Thor pulled out some pieces of wrinkled parchment and handed them over to Meg. "These were found by the sword."  
Meg smoothed out the sheets and gasped. Everyone gathered around Meg to see the discovery. "It's the sketches of my parents, missing from the history scrolls." 'Loki must have torn them out himself, as a reminder', she concluded.  
Zebra came closer. "They will be sewn back into place, where they belong", she vowed.

Everyone pitched in to rebuild the ruined city. Herc and Helios stayed to help, of course. The construction took about 5 months to complete. After all, Rome wasn't built in one day. Meg spied Helios and Zebra slip away from the rest of the group. She knew she shouldn't ease-drop, but her curiosity had been pricked, she stealthily trailed after them. Once he suspected that they were alone, Helios took Zebra's hands in his and proclaimed his love to her. He reached into a pouch that hung off his hip and pulled out a gold band. He presented it to Zebra and asked for her hand. Zebra started to blubber, crying uncontrollably. She hadn't changed a bit. She threw her arms around his neck and in the midst of her tears, Meg could barely make out her response.  
"Yes!" Zebra declared. "A thousand times, yes!"  
Meg smiled to herself. 'Good for them', she thought sincerely. 'I guess I should have seen it coming, though.'  
Zebra took Helios's hand and led him back to tell the others the joyous news. Meg decided to hurry back herself, so she could share in their surprise. Zebra announced their engagement to the community. Everyone exchanged hugs and kisses and offered their congratulations. Zebra sprinted toward Meg and drew her in for a bear hug.  
"Isn't it wonderful Meg?!"  
She pulled back, "It couldn't have happened to a better girl." Meg smiled warmly. They started discussing wedding plans and alike.  
Helios stood beside Herc and nudged him in the ribs, "Your turn", he smirked.  
Herc felt inside his own pouch and sighed. "What if she says no?"  
Helios was sorely tempted to smack him and knock some sense into this guy! "Herc, how many times do we have to have this conversation before you fully comprehend that Meg loves you?! Besides...you won't know unless you try, and there's nothing worse than NOT knowing."  
Herc knew he was right, the anticipation and anxiety was killing him inside. Never-the-less, he slipped away to be alone with his thoughts. Helios watched warily as he saw him walk away, and wondered if he would ever confront Meg with the 'all burning' question.


	16. Chapter 16: Here It Comes

Hercules returned to the same snowy peak that Meg had shown him his first night in Asgard.  
"Meg...I was wondering if you'd consider being my wife?" He groaned, "No, that's not it!" He chided himself. In an effort, he was trying to recite the right way to ask Meg to marry him, by rehearsing with himself.  
"Megara, I would be most honored to have you be my... AH NO!" He kicked at the snow, its dusty form crystalizing, frustrated that he could not find the perfect words to utter for his proposal. He'd try once more. This had to be just right. "My fair Goddess...I..."  
"I hope you were referring to me."  
Herc spun around, startled by the new voice. The voice happened to belonged to Meg, her hands on her shapely hips.  
"I wondered were you snuck off to", she cooed softly as she approached the man she loved.  
"How did you know to find me here?" He wondered.  
Meg smiled, finding his naiveness enchanting. "This spot is the best place to collect one's thoughts. Plus..." She indicated the ground-pathway beneath them. There were frozen footprints in the snow, the imprint of his sandals, that led right to his current location. Almost as easy as bread crumbs. "...You left a trail."  
Herc blushed at the obvious. He supposed he wasn't as discreet as he'd thought. Phil would be furious if he found out.  
"This is one of my favorite places", Meg remarked softly.  
Herc reminisced about the time they had spent there, picturing the image so clear. "Mine too", he agreed.  
Meg draped her arm casually over Herc's shoulder and gazed into the frosty night. Feeling Herc's body heat generate to hers, she felt quite comfortable and relaxed. She exhaled and watched as the cloud of her breath floated and mingled with the twilight. "It's been a long winter", she finally commented. "Going on now about...21 years now."  
Herc pulled her in close, against the chilly stars. "How awful", he reflected sadly into the wisp of her hair. "You've never witnessed the birth of a new spring?"  
Meg shook her head. "Nope. It was the first sign of Ragnarok's approach. The second, was the fall of a king (referring to Bor) And the final; the revealing of a traitor."  
Herc became thoughtful, "If Ragnarok has ended...shouldn't the winter have died along with its defeat?"  
Meg shrugged. No one really knew. "That was what we expected to come forth. Apparently, something else has to take place first, to return the balance. But, no further information has been revealed by the Norns." Meg decided to change the subject. Why discuss such unhappy things? "So...what were you doing up here, all by your lonesome? You just took off." Herc's anxiety again, coiled within his stomach, churning the acids. "Well...I was...uh..." He was very fidgety and nervous. Meg half wondered if he had a bug in his armor. It was almost laughable.  
He reached into his pouch and pulled out a curious object that she couldn't see right away. Herc's hands were shaking so badly with convultions that if fumbled, right out of his fingers! He shrieked as it fell into the deap snow, leaving a round impression. He dropped to his knees, shoveling away powder'd bits of snow with his hands, desperate to retrieve it. As he frantically searched, he glanced up to see Meg pinching a jeweled band between her fingers and holding it before him, it dangled between his eyes.  
"Is this...what you're looking for?" She smiled mischievously.  
Herc nodded sadly, as Meg dropped it in his palm. "I'm sorry Meg", he looked down and shuffled his feet, ashamed.  
Meg raised an eyebrow. "For what?"  
Herc rubbed his temples. "I wanted this to be perfect."  
Though she thought she knew perfectly well what he was getting at, she lifted his chin to look at her, her heart taking speed with anticipation. "And...pray tell, what would that be?" She asked softly.  
He'd come this far, he figured, might as well go all the way. He took her hands in his and rubbed her slender fingers, affectionately. "I love you Meg. I...I want to share all eternity with you. Will you have me?"  
Meg was silent for a moment but, she smiled, raised up on her toes and whispered softlyin his ear, her lips brushing against his lobe..."I will! If...you'll have me."  
Herc scooped her up in his arms and spun around in countless circles, holding her up to the sky. As he brought her back down to earth, he kissed her. Herc then slid the ring over her finger. Admiring her gift, Meg noticed an engraved inscription, carved into the band. It read; 'One eternal round.' Her heart skipped a beat. They spent the rest of the evening gazing into each other's eyes, dreaming of their future lives together. Living arrangements didn't concern them at the time. As long as they had each other, that was all that crossed their minds. So there would be two weddings on the horizon, who could have hoped for more?

The Olympians had gathered with the Norse Gods in Asgard, to witness the joyous events about to take place.  
Meg and Zebra found themselves in the ladies quarters, preparing both physically and mentally, for the next step in their lives. Meg looked back on her life and wondered how this all came to be. She had, never in her whole life, dreamed this was possible. In truth, she had never put much thought into the future. The future was always so unclear to her, so unattainable. She glanced at Zebra and saw that she was struggling pinning her veil into place. She was so nervous that she couldn't get it to stay put.  
She looked pleadingly toward Meg, "Can I ask for your help?"  
Meg smirked, "Ya, sure."  
She went to Zebra's side and helped her adjust her veil, being careful not to smash the Lilies that were intertwined in her hair. (Even though they would probably wilt with their first exposure to the frost)  
"Meg?"  
"Hmm?" She responded.  
"Did you ever think we would end up here? I mean...in this moment?"  
Meg scoffed. "Are you kidding? This is the last thing I imagined myself doing. You, on the other hand...I hoped you wouldn't." Zebra turned around to face her. "Why?"  
Meg didn't really want to answer, feeling a little selfish. "Well, I figured, if you got married...then...where would that leave me? Though I may seem to wallow in it, I was afraid I'd be left alone. With no one."  
Zebra latched onto Meg and held her tight. "You wouldn't have had any cause to worry", she was almost in tears. "Even now, you and I will always be close, no matter who we meet or what we may encounter if life." Meg hugged her back. "You've always been like a sister to me", Zebra continued. "Always protecting me and looking out for me, and nothing or nobody will ever break that bond."  
Meg felt a tear glide down her cheek, confirming the sentiments. She wiped it away quickly so Zebra wouldn't spot it. They pulled back.  
"Are you ready?" Asked Meg, since Zebra would go first.  
Zebra drew in a deep breath and straightened out her shoulders. "Yes, I'm ready...I think."  
Meg chuckled and slapped her on the back. She would never admit, but Meg was just as nervous as Zebra. They exited the room and awaited the signal that would start the ceremony.

In the men's quarters, Herc and Helios had finished dressing. They're golden robes reflecting the fire-light of the flames that crackled in the hearth.  
Herc was pacing wildly across the room while Helios drummed his fingers on a small table where he rested his left arm.  
"Herc, would you sit still?! You're driving me to the brink of insanity!"  
Herc came to a stop in front of him. "Easy for you to say, you're not a nervous wreck." He raked a hand through his curley hair, trying to relieve some tension.  
"Believe me", said Helios, standing up. "I'm just as anxious as you are, if not more." He indicated his hands which were shaking like a baby's rattle.  
Herc chuckled and grasped his shoulders with the affection of a brother. "We've come a long way my friend."  
Helios smiled and slapped his arm playfully. "And we're not stopping here."  
A loud horn bellowed from outside, signaling for the men to take their places, at the front. Herc and Helios exchanged a nervous glance, then nodded to each other for encouragement, and stepped outside, to face whatever life laid before them.


	17. Chapter 17: Love Brings Life

Freya, the Norse Goddess of love, would preside over Zebra and Helios' sealing. There was a difference between herself and Olympus' Love Goddess. For one, since her clan lived in a wilderness setting, her attire was suitable to her background. Her skin was like the bright side of a golden coin. Her hair was braided into two long strands, the color of Love's deepest glow. And her eyes shown a bright emerald green.  
A long, red carpet marked the path where the bride would tread and join with her soon-to-be husband. Helios stood next to Freya, awaiting his bride. He rocked back and forth on his heals, trying to keep himself from loosing his nerve. He thought he was doing pretty well...that is, until the Valkyries led Zebra out. Her gown was white, of course, with a silver trim. Her raven black hair cascaded down her spine. She also wore a soft, rabbit fur shawl. Helios couldn't help but be slack-jawed, which made Zebra blush, a soft shade of pink, beneath her veil. She joined Helios and took his waiting arm. Together, they faced Freya and she began.  
"The bonds of marriage are as sacred and as deep as the love that is shared between you."  
She presented a golden goblet filled with a sweet nectar. She directed the couple to sip the contents in turn.  
"This is so that the only thirst you desire, in life, is each other."  
She presented their rings and they exchanged them, slipping the bands on the third finger of their left hand. Freya took their hands and pressed them together until their fingers were clasped in each others.  
"Seal this everlasting bond with an eternal kiss."  
Helios lifted Zebra's veil and kissed her, long and deep.  
A sudden vibration echoed off the mountain peaks. The couple's kiss ended abruptly as the gathering paused and surveyed their surroundings. Zebra felt a bead of moisture drop upon her cheek. She touched the spot where it landed and examined her now wet fingers. Looking up, to find the origin of the droplet, she noticed how damp the trees appeared. The ice and snow was melting of their branches! Not at a dramatic rate, but the phenomenon was clear. A few blades of grass emerged from their icy grave. Was this the end of the cursed winter? The process came to a sudden halt. There were still drifts of snow and ice, but there was a definite change coming in the air.  
Odin furrowed his brow, "Is this what Mimir was talking about? He had said; 'The only way to seal the alliance was through marriage.' Marriage brought new hope and life. Maybe...though this such alliance, new hope and light would be possible for the snowy wasteland that was, Asgard. He signaled Freya to continue and finish what she started.  
She nodded and presented the newly, married couple to the congregation. "Go in peace, like the face of a dove."  
The cheering was almost deafening in celebration, but none-the-less, welcomed. Helios took his new bride aside so that they could witness the following wedding of their two best friends.

Hercules took his place next to Aphrodite, who would conduct the second, and final, ceremony. Herc wore his sword in its sheath, hanging of his waist. It rattled as his knees knocked together helplessly. His nervousness and excitement weren't as easy to hide, compared to his friend.  
Meg waited inside for her cue. She couldn't believe how anxious she was, it was almost embarrassing. She tried to dry her clammy hands by wiping them on her gown, but the moisture would only return moments later. The cue was called-out.  
'This is it', she muttered as she stole a couple of deep breaths.  
When she emerged, Herc gulped and tugged at the robes about his throat. Timber carried her train behind her. Meg's gown, of course, was white, as was tradition. It was actually designed by Aphrodite. The golden trimmed border was embellished with Greek keys. A soft lilac shawl hung over her left shoulder and flowed down with her dress. Her auburn ringlets curled under her chin beneath the veil. Encouraged by her smile, Herc took her outstretched hand and brought her forward. Timber then joined with Pegasus on the sidelines.  
Aphrodite gave Meg a wink, and she returned the gesture by grinning back. The procedure was quite similar to the one before it. They each drank the honeyed nectar and exchanged rings.  
"I ask you to now seal this eternal bond with a sacred kiss", Aphrodite concluded.  
Meg nodded at Herc and he shakily revealed Meg's bright face, tucking her veil out of the way. He brought his lips down and took her in. As they continued to do so, a chorus of gasps swept through all whom were present. The earth trembled once again. An odd sound that can only be described as a brittle tree branch snapping in-half, it was as if a powerful force were being dispelled.  
Startled by the sudden change in mood around them, Meg and Herc ended their kiss.  
There was...color, vegetation. The icy spell that had hung over Asgard for nearly two decades, was at last coming to an end. Meg's eyes were filled with a recollection. She'd seen this sight before; the colorful wildflowers, the rolling hills, and the rich mountains that took up most of the land. The sun was high in the sky, shining it's radiant beams. White, puffy clouds dotted the heavens with no threat of an approaching storm.  
'Yes', Meg remembered. It was just like the vision of where she'd seen her parents.  
"It has come", Odin whispered as he embraced his wife, eyes moist. "It has finally come!"  
Everyone cried tears of joy and relief. Even the Olympians, who had not experienced their tribulations, knew that they were witnessing something special. The cheers rang out.  
Thor raised his fists triumphantly to the sky and cried with the rest. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a Goddess with leaves and feathers tangled in her hair. "Hi", he said shyly.  
"Hi yourself", she smiled.

That evening, the night was filled with festivities. The glow of a Bonn fire encircled it's occupants in a warm ring. It was quite the party. Hercules and Helios held their new brides as they danced and sang to the music of flutes, pipes, and other various instruments. Thor danced with the wild Goddess, who had introduced herself as Artemis, Goddess of the hunt. They seemed to be hitting it off rather well. And...well...that's another story, entirely.  
Meg had her turn to dance with Zeus and Odin while Herc danced with his mother, Hera. He even stole a dance with his adopted mother, Alcmene. She and Amphitryon were brought there to watch their only son tie the knot. Meg could sense another couple in their midst, and she took that as a sign of their approval. No day, or night, could compare to that, everything seemed to come alive. But Meg and Zebra knew there would be many more wondrous days to come.


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

The couples would switch off, living on Olympus and Asgard. After all, they all had their own duties and responsibilities to attend to. Just because they were married, didn't meant that they could shirk what they were destined to do.  
They made it a point to live near each other. And so they would get together frequently and discuss old times.  
One Spring afternoon, Meg wandered outside and leaned against a tree that grew mistletoe. It still overwhelmed her, how much her life had changed in the past little while. She'd never saw it coming. But, she had absolutely no regrets of the events that she'd taken place in.  
She watched as Pegasus and Timber played in the open meadow, their powerful hooves would rustle the grass as they galloped over the plains. Meg's train of thought was interrupted by Herc, who came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent around and kissed her cheek.  
"So, what do you think so far?"  
Meg spun around in his arms and encircled her hands around his neck. "About what?" She smirked. "Married life, or the warm change in the air?"  
"Both", Herc grinned.  
"Hmm...all that comes to mind is...simply blissful."  
With that, Herc drew her in and kissed her with all the love he held for his wife.  
"Meg, Herc, come on!" Zebra called. "Your lunch is getting stale!"  
They knew better than to upset Zebra. They raced each other down the hill (Meg winning, of course) and joined their friends. As Meg sat down, she felt so fortunate for what she had; Family, a job she couldn't complain about, close friends, and the love of her life; her hero, Hercules. Who could ask for anything more?

THE END.

(Note: I do have another fic, still in the making, involving Hercules. If anybody would like me to post that, just let me know. I appreciate all who have viewed and re-viewed. THANKS!)


End file.
